<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Centaur's Troubles by LudmithJacques</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540534">A Centaur's Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudmithJacques/pseuds/LudmithJacques'>LudmithJacques</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Endowments, Centaur, Cougar - Freeform, Elf, Goblin - Freeform, Growth, Magic, More to be added as time goes on - Freeform, Multi, Orc, Road Trips, Stretching, Transformation, Twins, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudmithJacques/pseuds/LudmithJacques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man finds a strange object buried in a field, which ends up transforming him, and that is only the start of his troubles. Christoph must travel far and wide to find a way to break the spell that turned him into a centaur, and on the way he meets some very colorful characters, in every sense of the phrase!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christoph was never a particularly big fan of horses. He didn't hate them per say, but the fact that if one stepped wrong he'd lose a foot was enough to put him off. It wasn't usually his job to do anything with the horse on the farm anyway, but the twins had been sent on an errand in town so he was the one who had to hitch the plowshare to Jo, Farmer Keldor's aging draft horse, and till the newest field the farmer had purchased from his neighbor.</p>
<p>He was already sweating through his shirt from spending the morning finding all the big rocks and hauling them off to the border, making a little wall no more than a foot high to mark off the new land while he was at it, and the sun was beating down with a particular harshness as it crawled towards its zenith, so he was mostly just following the horse as it pulled the plowshare through the rich soil, leaning a little too hard on the handles when he heard the squeal of metal on stone.</p>
<p>"Ah hell," he muttered as he stopped, crouching down to look for the rock he must have missed, "Keldor's gonna have my ass if I wrecked his plow..." But it seemed there was no rock, at least not where he could see it.</p>
<p>It must be below the topsoil, he thought, carefully lifting the heavy plowshare and urging the horse to move further forward and out of the way, setting the whole thing down before going back to the spot.</p>
<p>Sure enough, a stone lay just beneath the surface, where a dozy plowman could scratch it. Happily, it would have only impeded crops, so Christopher counted himself lucky for finding it and immediately set to work digging it out of the ground.</p>
<p>It took some doing, as it turned out to be almost two feet across, but the round stone was flat and relatively light, so he managed to pry it out relatively easily, only to discover that there was a hollow beneath it lined with smaller stones. Inside the hollow was a little stone statue.</p>
<p>"What's this?" he muttered to himself as he lifted it from the hollow, surprised at how light it was. Almost two feet long and apparently made of grey granite, it barely felt heavier than a small river rock, but its size to weight ratio was hardly the most interesting thing about the figure. While vague and simplistic, part of it was recognizable as a man, or at least the upper body of a man. Where the hips would normally begin, the statue instead stretched out backwards in an oblong shape, with four spindly looking legs coming down from it. The strangest part though was between the legs, a long tubular bulge of a shape that reached from the back almost to the front.</p>
<p>It took maybe a moment's thought for him to realize this was some kind of fertility idol in the shape of a centaur.</p>
<p>"What's this thing doing under a field?" he asked Jo, who snorted at him.</p>
<p>"Ah, what do you know?" he said, holding the statue to his ear and giving it a few taps, trying to see if it was hollow.</p>
<p>Muttering to himself some more, he tucked the little statue beneath one of the straps on the horse's harness and got back to work removing every little stone from the hollow and filling it with dirt.</p>
<p>Hours later, the tilling done at last, he was leading Jo back to the barn to drop the harness and rub him down for the night, having quite forgotten the weird little statue he'd found in the field. At least, until it slipped out from where he's stashed it and smashed on the ground.</p>
<p>"Aw nuts," he said, crouching down even as Jo shied away from the noise. Picking up the pieces, Christoph saw that it had been hollow, the horse-body completely empty. Oddly enough, he couldn't remember any seams in the stone, and it hadn't been clay... "Maybe I can fix it?"</p>
<p>He didn't have much hope however, picking up the many pieces. He was never terribly good at puzzles. Instead he simply got all the pieces he could find and tossed them into the rubbish cart at the back of the stable, to be taken and tossed in the morning, and went back to getting Jo all settled for the night.</p>
<p>He managed to get the horse penned into his stall before the dizzy spell hit him, making him lean against the post that edged the wall that divided Jo's stall with the empty one next to it.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stood up again, only to be hit with another wave of vertigo, far worse than the last, that actually knocked him off balance and sent him tumbling into the empty stall, hanging off the door and pulling it shut before falling, the back of his head cracking against an upturned bucket and the world went dark.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div><p>Waking up, Christoph found himself in a cramped room, with a headache the size of a mountain and a backache that would knock a horse down.</p>
<p>"Oh good, you're up!" a cheery voice answered his low groan, revealing itself to be one of Keldor's brood. Even though one was a boy and the other a girl, they still looked identical from the neck up, with long blond hair, big blue eyes, and lips that could get any man's blood running hot. They even had the same teasing voices. Even after living with them for most of a year, Christoph couldn't figure out which he was looking at now.</p>
<p>"What time is it?"</p>
<p>"An hour after a sunset," the blonde said. "Dad saw you bring Jo in hours ago but you never came in for dinner so when me and Kella-" Ah, so it was Keldan, the brother. "-came back he had us check on you. Good thing too, you probably shouldn't be alone right now."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>"Try standing up."</p>
<p>"Why do I need..." Even as he questioned, Christoph moved to rise, except it wasn't a movement he was used to. There was far too much mass, and too many limbs that he didn't remember having.</p>
<p>Looking down at himself, he screamed to find a horse where his legs should be, or at least most of a horse. Where the withers would normally transfer to a horse's neck, he found his waist instead. He tried to get up again, to get away from the nightmarish vision, only to see long, dainty legs and hard hooves flailing for purchase, kicking out at the wooden walls of the stall he suddenly filled when normally he would barely be able to touch both sides with his arms outstretched.</p>
<p>And then a bucket of water was dumped over his head.</p>
<p>"Kella said you'd probably do that, so I had the water bucket in hand," Keldan said with a grin, watching as Christoph huffed and puffed, human chest rising and falling with lungfuls of air, equine barrel doing much the same, but with far more air.</p>
<p>"This is so weird," Christoph said softly, staring at his altered body, fingers running along the dark brown of his new coat. The ridiculous thought of 'At least it matches my hair' ran through his mind as he wondered at how he could feel his fingers perfectly normally. The shredded remains of his pants laying across his back and hanging down his front were almost entirely unnoticed. "So <i>fucking</i> weird."</p>
<p>"You should try standing," Keldan's voice said, from the side of the stall rather than the door where Keldan was standing, and he realized that Kella had joined them. "Slowly, this time."</p>
<p>"Right..." It took him some time, and bracing himself on the stall with his hands, but eventually he managed to get his gangly limbs beneath him and pushed himself upright, dizzied yet again, this time by the extra three feet in height he'd gotten. "Ohhh fuck I'm huge..."</p>
<p>"At least seventeen hands," Keldan said, looking from hoof to equine shoulder. "Maybe even eighteen!"</p>
<p>"Is that big for a horse?"</p>
<p>"Jo's only sixteen hands," Kella supplied as her brother opened the door of the stall Christoph was in. "And he's a big ol' draft horse. You're a right monster of a horse now, Christoph!"</p>
<p>"Not sure I like that term," he said, shifting his hooves, still weirded out by the fact that he had four feet to worry about.</p>
<p>"What, monster?"</p>
<p>"Horse," he said, twisting around to try and follow her brother as he gave him an inspection. "I'm clearly a centaur here- And Kalden, please be careful, I don't wanna step on you okay?"</p>
<p>The twins were both barely topping five feet, and with Christoph's new size, it was easy for Kalden to be lost to sight behind his flanks.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ugh, his flanks.</i>
</p>
<p>"I know how to move around a horse, Christoph, relax," he said, gently stroking along his side. "Besides, you trust me, right?"</p>
<p>"I guess," he said, even as caught the glint of mischief in Kella's pretty blue eyes.</p>
<p>Before he could ask about it, he felt a dainty hand grab him by the balls, which was a riot of unfamiliar sensations all on its own. Now that someone was drawing his attention to them, his balls felt huge, especially compared to the whole human hand fondling one.</p>
<p>"Whoa what the fuck!?" he managed to get out, barely restraining an instinctive (and confusing) urge to kick the everloving hell out of Keldan, and failing to keep his tail from whipping the handsy boy in the face, just as the twins' father came into the barn.</p>
<p>"Kids, how's he- Oh, yer up.... Way up..." he said, noticing his hired-hand's new height. "The hell happened to ya, boy?"</p>
<p>A light smack on his broad flank startled Christoph out of the stall and into full view of his employer.</p>
<p>"How uh... How ya feelin' there, Christoph?"</p>
<p>"Uh... Not bad, sir?" When he really thought about it, Christoph did feel... Well, fine. Just also... Horsey.</p>
<p>"I see." Keldor was not a particularly clever man, but he was a practical one, and gave himself a moment to think about his hired hand turning into a centaur, weighing the possible reactions he could have to the situation, the pros and the cons, and eventually decided that it wouldn't be very productive to freak out about it. "Well then, I suppose I'll give you some lighter chores tomorrow until you get a feel fer, well, yerself there. C'mon kids, go grab his dinner and bring it out here."</p>
<p>"Aw, I have to eat in the barn now?"</p>
<p>"Sleep here too. Yer about nine feet tall, lad. Ya ain't fittin' in my house no more."</p>
<p>"Awww..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christoph goes to town, and learns something about the Twins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking was... interesting, now. Used to only two legs, it was weird needing to think about four, but perhaps the strangest part was that Christoph didn't have to think about it at all. Like when Keldan had slapped his ass to get him out of the stall last night, and he'd just trotted out. The less he thought about walking, the easier it was to walk. But that was a tall order, because how could he not think about walking around on hooves when he had two perfectly normal legs just yesterday?</p>
<p>So, after he'd eaten a very unfulfilling bowl of porridge that Kella had helpfully brought him, he spent an hour just walking around the yard, trying not to think about walking at all, to not think about putting one foot in front of the other like he had all his life, or about moving four hooves in a pattern he'd only ever seen from the outside. Certainly not about his lack of toes.</p>
<p>That was easily the weirdest part, sensation-wise. But at the same time, it wasn't like he had no toes, but that he had one big toe for each foot, and walked directly on it. Very strange and precarious and if he thought too much about it...</p>
<p>"You're on the ground again," Kella pointed out after the third time he fell over, leaning against the barn, her grey homespun shirt tucked into into a similar skirt. On some girls it might have looked something like a loose bag, but Kella had always been a curvy girl, and somehow only got curvier over the year that Christoph had known her. Not that she'd ever really looked at him that way before, though he had admired her when he thought she wasn't looking. The way she was admiring him now regardless of if he was looking or not.</p>
<p>"Thanks I hadn't noticed," he grumbled, rolling upright and standing again. One good thing about all his uncertainties about his legs was that he got a lot of practice getting up from the ground.</p>
<p>"Happy to help, stud," she said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Beg your pardon?" he asked, sure he must have misheard her, but before she could answer Keldor came out of the house and headed straight for them.</p>
<p>"Later," she mouthed before disappearing into the barn.</p>
<p>"Christoph, good, yer up an' about," the older man said as he gave his farm hand another appraising look. "Jo's gettin' on in years, yeah? So I figured what with yer, uh, horse thing goin' on here, ya might be able to lighten his load? 'Specially since ya can't do any house chores that need ya smaller and lighter an' such."</p>
<p>"You're not gonna make me haul the plow, are you sir?" he said, unconsciously pawing at the ground as he wrung his hands. He didn't want to haul that rusty old plowshare across a field. He had enough trouble pushing the damn thing behind Jo!</p>
<p>"Nah, nah, not until Jo drops at least," Keldor assured him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I was plannin' on sendin' someone inta town with him soon ta fetch supplies. Figured you could just hitch yerself to the cart an' go on yer own."</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose I could do that," he said slowly, running the idea through his head. He hadn't been to town in weeks, wisely choosing to save most of his pay instead of spending it on drink and whores like the hired hands on other farms might, though now he thought of it he figured he could use a drink or two.</p>
<p>"Then it's settled," Keldor said, giving his hand a shake. "I saw Kella go in the barn, so have her hitch you up while I write a list a' what we need."</p>
<p>Inside the barn, Jo was drowsing in his stall while Kella was making sure the straps on the cart's harness were long enough for Christoph.</p>
<p>"Lucky Jo's so big," she said, even as she removed a few pieces of the harness and hung them up. "You'll fit just fine. And we won't have to worry about the tug, the collar, the bit, or the reins. Just the girth strap!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, lucky," he agreed, even as he turned and backed up between the connecting poles and let Kella tighten the strap around his second chest, just behind his forelegs.</p>
<p>"Can you reach that to adjust it?"</p>
<p>"I think so," he said, twisting at the waist to tug on the strap. "Yeah, I got it."</p>
<p>"Great," she said, crouching down to look at something underneath him, tilting her head as she observed.</p>
<p>"What, uh, what are you looking at?" he asked, suddenly a little nervous at his lack of ability to slide away from her gaze.</p>
<p>"They look bigger than they did last night," she commented idly.</p>
<p>"Welp, I'm going out into the yard now!" he said tightly as he marched forward, barely noticing the extra weight of the two-wheeled cart as it rolled behind him.</p>
<p>"Quite the draft horse, you are," she commented as she rose and followed him out, biting her lip, the sight of which made something <i>lurch</i> beneath him until he looked away to find Keldor and his son approaching from the house, the one with a piece of paper in his hand, the other with Christoph's wide-brimmed hat and coat.</p>
<p>"Good, good, everything fits then?" Keldor asked, waiting for him to finish slipping on his coat before handing him the list.</p>
<p>"Yes sir," he said, adjusting his hat as he gave the list a once over.</p>
<p>"Good, you should be able to find everything at the general store, so it'll be an easy trip. I put the coin in yer coat, so you get goin' now, Christoph, I'll have the kids get yer stuff set up in the barn while yer gone, leastwise 'til we can figure out somethin' more comfortable."</p>
<p>With a wave and a farewell, he was off at a brisk walk, wondering if he could make it all the way to town without breaking a sweat, just like Jo did, faster than his old legs could carry him.</p>
<p>It was a long distance from the farm to town, but the road was wide, and mercifully empty, giving him some time to think about how the townsfolk might react to seeing a centaur ambling in. Would they be scared?</p>
<p>Intrigued?</p>
<p>Would they react with a strange... <i>touchy</i> curiosity, like the twins?</p>
<p>He hadn't noticed he was starting to trot until the jingling of the links that held the connector posts to the cart caught his attention and reminded him to pace himself, just like he would if Jo started going too fast.</p>
<p>He had no need to go galloping down the road, since the little farm town of Plowman's Rest(named for the tavern) was already in view as he crested a small rise.</p>
<p>For the most part, it was really just the tavern-cum-inn, the general store, the smithy, and the houses belonging to the people who ran those businesses. Those, the Mayor's house, and the well, made up the entirety of the small 'town'. Not even enough buildings to warrant more streets branching off the main crossroad they were built around, but it was the closest thing to civilization for almost a hundred miles in any direction, and it was home.</p>
<p>Still, as he came closer to the cluster of buildings, he felt his nerves creeping up on him again. It seemed awfully crowded today...</p>
<p>"Christoph? Iszat you up there?"</p>
<p>Looking down, he saw the Mayor himself, a fat little man with a balding head that sat almost directly on his shoulders, walking towards him from the direction of the inn.</p>
<p>"Yes sir, mister Mayor," he said, snatching his hat from his head politely as they met each other in the middle of the road. "Just, uh, just getting a few things from the general store, sir."</p>
<p>"Uh... right, good lad," the Mayor replied, looking as if he desperately wanted to ask the obvious question but having no idea how to do so. So instead, he chose to ignore it. "Always nice to see the youth working hard."</p>
<p>"Thank you sir," Christoph said with a sigh of relief. If everyone decided it was just too weird to talk about, that would suit him just fine.</p>
<p>"I'll run ahead and let Murray know to send his boy out to you," the Mayor said as he jogged ahead of him and disappeared into the store, but when Christoph pulled up in front of the sturdy two-story building, careful not to smack his face into the swinging sign as he did, it wasn't Murray's boy who came out, at least, not alone. It was the boy, his father, and his mother.</p>
<p>"Well then," the shopkeeper said, staring wide eyed. "You've uh... well, you're um..."</p>
<p>"You've grown," his wife supplied with a strained politeness as she goggled at him right alongside her husband.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Misses Cordell," Christoph said, holding out the list for the silently-gawking boy between them. "Just need a few things and I'll be on my way."</p>
<p>"Right," Murray said with a sharp nod, knocked out of his shock by a keen sense of business. "Get to it, Piter."</p>
<p>The young boy had to jump to snatch the list from Christoph's hand, but took only a moment to memorize it before running inside to fill it after handing it to his father.</p>
<p>"Keldor give you enough to pay for all this?" Murray asked, perusing the list even as his son started hauling things out of the store and into the cart, placing them with practiced care before running back for more.</p>
<p>"He did," Christoph said as he pulled a sack of coins from his pocket, making to hand them to the shopkeep before Murray held up his hand.</p>
<p>"Never hand over the money before ya have all the goods loaded and ready to go, boy," he explained. "Otherwise I'd cheat ya, and old Keldor would tan your hide, then come down here for mine!"</p>
<p>They shared a laugh at that, at first because the idea of Keldor coming into town to pick a fight over a miscalculated price was based more on history than anything else, and then because the idea of Keldor beating the now massive Christoph was just hilarious.</p>
<p>When he'd stopped laughing, Christoph saw that it wasn't just the Cordells keeping him company while there son came in and out of the store with supplies, but the whole town had gathered close to get a look, most pouring out of the tavern.</p>
<p>"Is that Christoph?"</p>
<p>"Can't be, he ain't that tall."</p>
<p>"It IS a centaur!"</p>
<p>"Was Christoph always a centaur?"</p>
<p>"Such a pretty coat~!"</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll let us pet him?"</p>
<p>"I never get to look at the horses that come into town!"</p>
<p>"How big do you think his dick is now?"</p>
<p>"I'll go help Piter," Murray said with an apologetic smile, fleeing from the closing crowd even as his wife moved to put herself between Christoph and them.</p>
<p>"Knock it off, the lot of you!" she shouted over the rising din, silencing it handily. "Now we can all see that Christoph's gone through some... changes-"</p>
<p>"Got that right!" came a jeer, which received more than a few laughs.</p>
<p>"But," she started again, glaring at the interruption. "He's still Christoph, a good boy who works hard. So you lot just leave him alone!"</p>
<p>"Or what?" came that same voice again.</p>
<p>"Or you'll answer to me is what, Clyde Smith, you little shit! Don't think I won't beat you six ways from Sunday just because your daddy's a big man with a hammer!"</p>
<p>This received an even bigger laugh as the crowd began to disperse, with only a few straggling children coming in closer.</p>
<p>Luckily, Murray placed the last bundle of rope on the back of the cart before they could start pestering him with questions.</p>
<p>"<i>Now</i> you can pay me, lad, and be on your way before any folks try to ask for a ride or something!" he laughed, laughing harder when he saw the kids that had been screwing up their courage to speak suddenly deflate with disappointment. Christoph chuckled at the sight before handing Murray his pay and taking the receipt, bidding the family farewell and making the U-turn necessary to leave town the way he'd come.</p>
<p>The cart was much heavier this time, but still almost weightless at the same time. Feeling adventurous, he decided to try going faster and set off at a trot, but almost as soon as he topped that same rise he started going even faster, a canter, then a gallop down the road, massive hooves slamming into the dirt and leaving deep tracks as he went past.</p>
<p>It was amazing. Speed no man could reach on foot, the wind snatching at his hat before he snatched it off himself to feel that breeze in his hair.</p>
<p>Why had he never ridden a horse before?</p>
<p>He couldn't remember anymore, only that no reason was good enough to avoid anything close to this freedom. Well, relative freedom, what with the cart he was pulling along behind him.</p>
<p>Thoughts of the cart made him slow down rapidly, looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't lost anything. Seeing that all was right, he heaved a sigh of relief and put his hat back on, once more speeding up to a canter. He was far to energized by the brief sprinting to slow all the way to a walk!</p>
<p>He was still riding that high when he trotted into the barnyard, barely managing to hold himself still long enough to unhitch himself from the cart.</p>
<p>"Keldor!" he hollered. "I'm back with the stuff!" While he waited, Christoph went ahead and began to sort through the cart, knowing that at least half of it wouldn't be stored in the house, but the barn or the shed, figuring he could burn off some energy by putting things away. Normally, one of the bundles of thick hempen rope and a heavy wooden post would be enough to make him strain, but he found he could lift them easily in his arms. It wasn't until he had two more bundles of rope coiled over one arm, and four posts slung over his shoulder that he began to sweat.</p>
<p>Marveling at his new upper body strength, he stored the posts in the barn and the rope in the shed before pulling off his coat and looking down at himself. That morning, he'd been too overwhelmed by the whole 'half-horse' thing to really notice, but apparently being a centaur meant that his human half would get some benefits too. Now that he was looking, he could see his shirt was stretched taut over muscles, his shoulders far more broad than he recalled them being. All in all, he felt bigger, and definitely stronger.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need a new shirt," he said to himself as he moved back into the yard to find Kella waiting for him, her family putting away more of the supplies.</p>
<p>"You were off in your own little world over there," she said, smiling up at him. "Good thoughts?"</p>
<p>"Good thoughts."</p>
<p>"Good!" she grabbed his hand and led him back into the barn, to the stall he'd apparently claimed as his own. "Me and Keldan got your stuff in here, tried to make it homey." Sure enough, his few possessions were present, along with a few pegs on the posts of his stall that let him hang up his coat and hat, and farmer Keldor's very expensive full sized mirror in the wall of the barn opposite his stall.</p>
<p>"The mirror's only for today, since i figured you'd want to get a look at some point," she explained, watching him try and do just that. Luckily, it wasn't hanging in the wall but propped against it, meaning it was angled just right so he could see the most of him. And he looked good.</p>
<p>Farm work wasn't easy, and he had been building muscle before, but he was really straining at a shirt that had been comfortably loose the previous day. Pulling it off, completely forgetting that Kella was even there, he could see clearly defined abs, a broad chest, and of course some very thick arms. He wasn't some kind of over-muscled monster, not even enough to do all that lifting he'd been doing before... If it wasn't for the fact that he was proportionate. His human half was just all around larger than it had been before. He'd wager that even his head was bigger, judging from the band of red across his forehead left by his hat.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need a lot of new stuff," he said quietly, poking at his muscles and thinking about how glad he was that his old coat had been stupidly oversized before.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kella said with a soft sigh as she leaned against his stall, watching him.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div><p>That night, the twins brought him dinner in the barn again, which he nearly inhaled.</p>
<p>"Could I get seconds?" he asked shyly, even as Kella giggled and took his plate. "I think I'll be needing a lot more food now..."</p>
<p>"I'll get your thirds too," she said as she left leaving Christoph alone with her brother, who had his elbows perched on the stall's wall.</p>
<p>"So, what's it like?"</p>
<p>"What's what like? Being a centaur?"</p>
<p>"Mostly the horse dick. Is it heavy down there?"</p>
<p>"Uh-um, not really?" he stammered, face suddenly burning. "I uh, haven't really noticed anything..."</p>
<p>"Not even those two apples you've stuffed in your sack?" Keldan teased, licking his lips. "They sure felt heavy to me."</p>
<p>"Well, uh, not really, no," he mumbled, simultaneously trying to avoid looking him in the eye while being unable to look away from the sudden heat he found in that gaze. At the same time, he felt an odd tugging sensation below him. "I guess it's like the walking... Not really a thing until I think about it."</p>
<p>"Are you thinking about it now?" the blond asked, his voice getting husky. "About those massive balls hanging low in that leathery sack? Naked for every breeze to brush, so easy for someone to grab and play with... I'd be obsessed... Always thinking about how full they must be, how they've gotta just be boiling with pent up cum..."</p>
<p>Well. Now he was thinking about it, that tugging sensation accompanying almost every other word out of Keldan's mouth. He was thinking about it so hard that he almost didn't notice Keldan move to the front of the stall, slipping inside with a blush on his face, chest rising and falling with panting breaths.</p>
<p>"In fact I <i>am</i> obsessed," the blond admitted, sinking to his knees and crawling beneath Christoph's body, gasping and cooing with delight. "Well aren't <i>you</i> excited?"</p>
<p>It took a minute to figure out what he meant, a minute and the younger boy's hand on his cock. The tugging sensation had been his erection pushing free of his leathery sheath, a sensation that was still happening, though now accompanied by a hand that felt so damn <i>small</i>.</p>
<p>Earlier, someone had adjusted the mirror so that it was flat on the wall, and Christoph had the perfect view of Kalden between his legs, and the monstrously massive cock that was still pushing out and swelling with blood and lust. It was black, with splotches of pink, and riddled with veins that dwarfed Keldan's fingers in thickness. And the boy was loving it, but clearly his focus was further back, on the centaur's swaying balls. He hadn't even touched them yet, just watching them twitch with adoration all over his beautiful face.</p>
<p>The face he soon pressed against that musky sack with a happy sigh, making its owner seize up with sensation and grab the nearest wall for support as he felt Keldan's lips and tongue start working over his heavy balls, sloppily bathing every inch of them, the pleasure of it-and the sound-serving as enough to get his cock fully hard. Precum, thick and slimy, oozed from the flared tip, the blond happily smearing it along the shaft even as he dutifully cleaned the oversized spermtanks that were producing it, his other hand clearly very busy with his own arousal, rubbing the length of it through his trousers.</p>
<p>"Hey!" came Kella's shocked voice, alerting Christoph to the fact that she was standing right next to the mirror, a plate heaped high with food in her hands as she watched her twin brother noisily suck on his balls, a feat that he did not bother even slowing down in. "I can't believe you started without me!"</p>
<p>"I couldn't help it," Keldan finally responded, pulling free from his addiction so he could breathe, both of his hands suddenly hefting Christoph's sack. "They're just so full and needy! It's almost like they're getting heavier the more I play with them~!"</p>
<p>"You still should've waited, jerk," she huffed, setting the plate on the nearest hay bale and joining her brother without a word to Christoph himself. "You know I like the first taste!"</p>
<p>Before Christoph had a chance to be indignant at being completely ignored, her hands -just as small as Kalden's had felt- were squeezing his cock, fingertips unable to meet as she slowly stroked him, fingers sliding through the thin coat of precum her brother had applied, milking up a much thicker dollop of the pearlescent slime to his flared tip, which she aimed directly into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Second's just as good," Keldan said with a smirk as his sister moaned and shivered at the taste, her tongue playing with the viscous ooze before she dragged him into a sloppy kiss to share it.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you two doing!?" It had been meant to be a shout, but all Christoph could manage was a hoarse whisper as he watched the incestuous display beneath him in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Making a sandwich," Keldan deadpanned before once again burying his face in Christoph's heavy sack.</p>
<p>"Me and Keldan have been doing this kind of stuff with Jo for years," Kella explained, giving her brother a shove that only pushed him harder against those musky balls he loved. "And the stallions we could find in the inn's stable down in town of course. So relax, we know what we're doing! Although you are the biggest we've ever seen! Gotta be three feet long here~!"</p>
<p>With that, she went back to stroking his shaft and sucking on the flare, drawing out more and more precum to swallow and smear along his cock, her mouth overflowing again and again to spill the cloudy pre down her front, soaking her shirt clean through and making it stick transparently to her chest.</p>
<p>To Christoph, it felt like hours went by thanks to their blissful torture. Occasionally he would try to speak, only to grunt or whine, his hips trying to buck forward on instinct, only to be restrained by the knowledge that he might hurt the twins who were making him feel so fucking good. At some point they both shed their clothes, revealing pale skin that was flush with arousal and glistening with sweat and his own precum, wide hips, and huge asses on both, the only real difference between them being Kella's massive tits and Keldan's manhood.</p>
<p>Eventually they switched, Keldan taking the head of that equine cock against his lips while Kella got a taste of his massive balls, which had definitely been swelling as time went on, going from apples to grapefruits and already trying to push past that, straining the formerly loose skin of his sack into a tight pouch for Kella to play with.</p>
<p>"I want it," Keldan whined, stroking feverishly, both hands on Christoph's incredible cock, precum pumping out regularly to splash against the young man's face and chest. "I want this <i>beast</i> inside meeee~!"</p>
<p>"You will literally die," Christoph said immediately, eyes wide with fear even as his breath hitched at the thought of stuffing Kalden's fat ass with his cock.</p>
<p>He hadn't only been ogling Kella in the past... Still.</p>
<p>"I would split you in half!"</p>
<p>"I don't care!" the boy almost screamed, suddenly lunging out from under Christoph to grab a haybale, dragging it back beneath the centaur so he could brace himself on it, a mad glint in his eye as his sister shifted her stance and moved aside.</p>
<p>"Just relax Christoph, we've been trying to get a horsecock up his ass for years," she said, as if that made it less crazy, grabbing the base of his shaft and aiming the tip of his cock at Keldan's ass. The boy rested his chest on the bale of hay, holding his ass up high on straight legs as he reached back to spread his cheeks for Christoph's cock.</p>
<p>"Please," he whimpered, using the mirror to look the centaur directly in the eye, a maddening lust clear in his slutty expression, even as his face fairly dripped with evidence of Christoph's own need, plump lips glossy with it.</p>
<p>"Damn it, fine," Christoph grunted, suddenly thrusting his hips forward and slamming his pre-slicked cock against that tight ring of muscle. It gave almost immediately, stretching wide and tight around the flare of his cockhead, Keldan letting out a breathless scream. But he didn't stop to give him time to adjust, instead pushing in deeper and deeper, over a year of pent up lust towards the twins making itself known, along with plenty of frustration at being powerless in the whole situation.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he felt his heavy sack slap into Keldan's thighs that he remembered Kella saying how massive his cock was. Looking at his face, you wouldn't think that Keldan was being ripped apart from the inside, but how could he not be?</p>
<p>"By the gods...!" Kella breathed, ducking out of sight behind the haybale that her brother was braced against, only for Christoph to feel her hands on his cock. He was staring at Keldan's face, his vacant eyes and drooling mouth, when he heard her speak.</p>
<p>"It's bulging so much... I can almost feel the veins!"</p>
<p>Apparently that was enough to make Kelden's empty eyes roll back into his head as he came, his ass clenching tightly around the monster that was stretching his gut.</p>
<p>And that was enough to make Christoph start to move again. One might think he would take it slow, being gentle,so as not to hurt his friend. One would underestimate just how horny the whole situation was making him. No, there would be no gentleness from this giant. Instead he was immediately pounding hard into Kelden's ass, growling with need, the force of his thrusts making the hay bale Kelden was on scoot across the floor, the sound of his heavy sack slapping against Keldan's thighs echoing throughout the barn.</p>
<p>He couldn't say how long he fucked Kelden, save that it was enough thrusts to push the hay bale right up to the mirror, but he could recall every detail of his orgasm. It started in his balls, the massive orbs tingling with sensation as they lifted and hugged the base of his sheath, then it raced along his shaft, Kella later telling him she could see the first swell of cum racing along the underside, thick as her delicate wrist before he slammed his cock to the hilt inside of Kelden one last time, making the boy scream with mindless lust as his belly began to bloat with seed. Every muscle in Christoph's body clenched hard, flexing in the mirror, but his eyes were on Keldan as he bred him like no stallion had ever bred a mare.</p>
<p>He couldn't tell how many ropes of cum he pumped into the boy, only that when he finally pulled back, panting, and moved aside to look at him directly, he looked like he was pregnant. Although, at the rate the glue-thick cum was pouring out of his ass, it would go down significantly before long.</p>
<p>"By the gods," Kella said again, rushing to her brother's side to make sure he was alright before looking up at Christoph with wide eyes, asking breathlessly: "Got another round in you, stud?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christoph gets a visitor, and then his life changes again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping lightly was not easy for a giant horse-man, especially not when he'd only been a giant horse-man for a little over twenty-four hours, but Christoph managed it well enough to not ruin the carefully plowed lines he'd made just the other day as he walked along the field and planted potato seeds in the afternoon light. If anything, the big dumb horse part of him made the whole thing easier since he could drop the seeds in place, then just use one shovel-sized hoof to push the furrowed soil closed over them.</p>
<p>Simplicity itself.</p>
<p>He sighed with content as he did his work, though it was with less content than his usual contented work sighs. Christoph liked farming, he liked the idea of ushering in new life, of helping feed the folks in town, liked working hard for a fair boss and earning his pay.</p>
<p>The only problem was that now he also liked fucking his boss' son and daughter, sprinting around the farm to feel the wind in his hair, and eating enough food that Keldor's calculations had him going back to town for more supplies in a week instead of a month.</p>
<p>He let out another sigh, one of frustration as he thought about the strange magic on him, how it was affecting his life. Sure, it made a few things awkward, and he couldn't go inside most buildings, but he lost his virginity, he was tall and strong, and the running, oh the running was nice. The staring less so. He was very glad that Keldor's farm was far enough away from town that people would have to be extremely bored to come and gawk at him <i>en masse</i>, but that didn't mean that no one came to see him.</p>
<p>That morning, as he'd been running the lanes between the fields in an attempt to burn off his excess energy after breakfast, he realized he was being watched. On the main road, leaning on the gate that separated the lane leading to the house from the road, was a woman with raven dark hair and a burgundy cloak. As Christoph approached, the raven haired woman turned out to be Melissa, the wife of the mayor.</p>
<p>In Plowman's Rest, mayorship lasted until everyone agreed that it was time for a new mayor, which meant it was the closest thing that most of the locals ever got to seeing nobility since it usually lasted until the mayor died. This was why Melissa had married a humorless, unattractive man like the mayor. This was a fact that both she and her husband freely admitted, neither ashamed of their trophy marriage.</p>
<p>The rumor around town, however, was that she was also sleeping around on him. Neither of them would give credence to such rumors, but just looking at her, it was hard to doubt.</p>
<p>Melissa was absolutely gorgeous, not in spite of, but because of her years, the time aging her like a fine wine, giving her an air of maturity and focus that drew many eyes indeed. That, her solid six foot height, and the fact that her tits were the size of her head didn't hurt either.</p>
<p>As she pushed open the gate, Christoph could see she was dressing to make them look even bigger, a bustier not quite hidden by a borderline scandalous dress making her cleavage look incredibly deep.</p>
<p>Granted, she often dressed like that when she went out around town, but it was still a sight to behold.</p>
<p>"Hello, Christoph," she said with a purr, closing the gate behind her.</p>
<p>"Hello, m'lady," he said, more than a little nervous as he took his hat off.</p>
<p>"No need to be so formal dear, there's no one else here," she said with a tittering laugh as she walked past him, beckoning him to follow with a glance over her shoulder before strolling off down the path he'd just come from. "I'll admit, I'm not here on any business of my husband's. I really just wanted to get a look at you, since I missed you yesterday."</p>
<p>"I suppose I can't blame you," he said with a sigh, trotting until he was beside her. "But I can hope that not everyone will try to come and stare."</p>
<p>"You poor boy," she said dryly, looking him up and down. "You can't say you haven't gained anything from whatever happened to you."</p>
<p>"True," he agreed, flexing his arms a bit for her to see, warmth flowing through him as she smiled. Without any other prompting, he wondered what those ruby-painted lips might look like stretched around his cock. His mind quickly wandered to the previous night, to fucking the twins into a cum-flooded stupor, how their bodies had so graciously deformed around his ridiculous horsemeat.</p>
<p>Part of him knew they <i>should</i> have died, that the human body didn't stretch like that, but most of him was incredibly aroused that they had stretched like that. For him.</p>
<p>One of the things he'd been a little worried about was being a virgin forever, not because he thought he was unattractive, but because people and horses did not mix that way, not without serious injury. Now that he knew that wasn't an issue, there was a whole world of possibilities to explore.</p>
<p>And the eyes he was pretty sure Melissa was making at him said she was having similar thoughts.</p>
<p>Looking at those eyes made him realize she'd been talking.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
<p>"Oh my, not listening to your elders, shame on you Christoph!" she teased, laughing softly as she turned and lead the way further from the farmhouse. "I was saying, I really wanted to see what you could do, how you stack up to other men now, and other horses."</p>
<p>"Oh? And, what did you have in mind?" he asked, part of him thinking of some kind of obstacle course or something, while another part of him surged to life beneath the barrel of his body.</p>
<p>He hoped she didn't look.</p>
<p>He really hoped she did.</p>
<p>"Oh, this and that," she said as they came up to a corn field. "Tell me, Christoph, what is your opinion of the outdoors?"</p>
<p>"I like them a lot more now that I can't fit inside most houses," he joked, following her as she made her way through the tall stalks, almost laughing as they reached higher than her head while the tallest barely got to his chest. "But I suppose I've always liked a good breeze and a blue sky. What about you, Misses Cooper?"</p>
<p>"Melissa, please," she corrected, coming to a stop once they were deep in the corn and turning to face him. "I find the outdoors... Exhilarating."</p>
<p>From his new natural angle, he could see right down her dress, though just about anyone could given how low her square neckline went. He was amazed simply breathing didn't expose her to the world. He was even more amazed when she reached up and did it herself, pulling the front of her dress down and detaching the cups of her bustier with a simple tug to let her heavy chest hang free in the air for all the world to see.</p>
<p>Well, for a whole bunch of corn and Christoph to see.</p>
<p>"Got your attention big man?" she said, licking her lips as she moved closer, her hands slipping under his too-tight shirt to play across his abs. "I'll admit, this is daring, even for me... But I just had to give you a try, you know? My husband isn't much in bed, and I'm worried I'll never have a child..."</p>
<p><i>Right,</i> Christoph thought as she trailed her fingers along the line where his horse coat began and followed it along one of his sides. <i>The first thing to do in a barren marriage is find the local centaur and show him your tits.</i></p>
<p>"No need for that kind of language," she said, throwing him a knowing glance as she slipped down beneath him.</p>
<p>"D-did I say that out loud?" he stammered, almost jumping when she touched his cock, gritting his teeth as her fingers started tracing veins. "I didn't mean-"</p>
<p>"You're right, of course," she said, before he felt her tongue following the bulge running along the underside of his cock, from the edge of his sheath to the flared head. "I wasn't lying, mind you, but I'm not here because I want a baby... Who knows, keep this under your hat and I might even visit more often!"</p>
<p>Christoph couldn't see her, corn fields being notorious in their lack of conveniently placed mirrors, but he could <i>imagine.</i></p>
<p>He could imagine her squatting, the shifting pressure of her hands on his cock telling him she was a putting her weight on it, holding him for balance even as she stroked and squeezed, milking thick, slimy precum out with every motion.</p>
<p>"Most men love this next part, but we'll see how you like it," she said before her hands vanished from his shaft, only to be replaced by something warm and soft enveloping the head and making him sigh.</p>
<p>"I think I'm most men in this regard," he managed to get out as he clenched his fists and tried to hold still. It wasn't everyday the mayor's wife squeezed one's dick between her tits and he didn't want to ruin it by whacking her in the face with it.</p>
<p>"Maybe, but in most you're in a whole different league!" she said before he felt her tongue darting out to tease the oozing slit in the tip of his cock, making it twitch and jump between her tits and gush even more into her cleavage. "I'm just glad you like it, since I can't really work this beast like I do most."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, its great," he said quietly, eyes slipping closed, basking in the sensation as his control slipped, twitching his hips, forcing his cock between her breasts a little deeper, angling off her chest and slapping the flared head against her face anyway.</p>
<p>"Oh, easy boy!" she gasped and giggled, before letting out a sigh and kissing it like it was a long lost lover.</p>
<p>The sensation was entirely alien to him, even the twins hadn't been so thorough in their appreciation. He only wished Melissa had a twin as well, already missing the twofold ministrations of the previous night.</p>
<p>That said, her tongue was questing ever deeper, sparking electric tingles in places he didn't even know he could feel. If he was still fully human he'd be weak in the knees, as it was he twitched and stepped and groaned, hands grasping at stalks of corn for lack of anything better to do, eyes crossing as he squirmed.</p>
<p>"Fuuuuuuuck~!" he almost whined, rolling his head on his shoulders as the warm softness of her tits tightened a little, Melissa having wrapped one arm around the top of his cock and pulling her cleavage as closed as it could get. "Oohhhh sweet gods I'm gonna fucking cum! <i>FUCK!</i>"</p>
<p>And with one last shout, cum he did.</p>
<p>Thick blasts of creamy, steamy seed burst from the tip of his shaft and into her waiting mouth, immediately flooding it to overflowing, the heat of it splashing back onto the head of his cock to let him know, and he could just imagine it spilling down over her tits. The thought of it made him groan and cum harder, cornstalks snapping in his grip as he drained his balls all over the mayor's wife. With the twins he'd had a day and a night's time as a centaur to save up and it was a brace of monstrous loads, for Melissa he'd had the time he'd slept and a few hours working, so it was considerably lesser. Still more than a dozen men could do working together, but he wasn't about to fill a bucket.</p>
<p>When he was done, he was a panting mess, at least as much as Melissa herself.</p>
<p>"Good boy," she cooed breathlessly, working her way out from under him and standing up, letting him see what her beautiful face and massive tits looked like positively painted in thick, glopy horse jizz. It was a good look for her, not that he said anything as she started scraping off and wiping her hands on the inside of her cloak. One simply didn't tell the mayor's wife how good she looked coated in seed.</p>
<p>"You certainly are a messy one," she continued. "I'm going to need a bath tonight, and tomorrow.... If you're not too busy?"</p>
<p>Christoph opened his mouth to say he could never be too busy for the mayor's wife when something caught his eye.</p>
<p>Look at any half-decent cornfield and you'll see that it's arranged in orderly rows. From the right angle, you could see from one end of the field to the other, with only a few broad leaves in the way. Kaldor was very strict about his rows, so they were straighter than most, which was why Christoph knew with a certainty that the figure he now saw standing in the road had seen the very scandalous act Melissa had just performed.</p>
<p>"That's probably not good," he said with a frown as the figure turned and absolutely sprinted down the road. "I think that guy's heading back to town..."</p>
<p>"What guy?" Melissa said, pulling her cloak tight around herself as she looked around, the neatly parted corn letting her catch a glimpse of the retreating figure. "Oh hell. That's not going to be good for you, boy."</p>
<p>"For me?"</p>
<p>"That's right," she said, tucking herself away and reapplying her dignity. "Ellwyn won't let people think I sleep around, Christoph. It would murder his reputation. He'll lie from here to the next county to keep my virtue intact if it means people keep respecting him; and it would be a lot easier to respect a man who's wife was overpowered rather than a slut."</p>
<p>"You'll tell the truth though, right? This was entirely consensual! Hell, you approached me!"</p>
<p>"Sorry stud," she called over her shoulder, already walking briskly through the corn and towards the main road. "But I don't feel like committing social suicide tonight!"</p>
<p>He was dumbstruck by how callous she was, left standing there as she booked it down the road, ready to play the victim for her husband and the town, and pin it all on that awful centaur.</p>
<p>"Well fuck."</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div><p>"... and I could use some advice."</p>
<p>Keldor and his family all stood in the barn with Christoph just as the sun slipped past the horizon, all of them looking rather thoughtful, with Keldor himself looking rather embarrassed too.</p>
<p>"Did ya need ta go inta such detail, Christoph?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I coulda done with the jist of it, y'know."</p>
<p>"Sorry sir, I just... I'm a little panicky right now." And he was, shifting his weight, flicking his tail, rubbing his arms and rubbernecking to the open door now and again. He didn't tell his boss that the reason he went into detail was because of the looks that came onto the twins' faces as they realized what Melissa had been there for. It was a very... <i>Encouraging</i> look.</p>
<p>"S'alright lad, but you need t'leave now."</p>
<p>"What!?" the twins cried out, whirling in unison to gape at their father.</p>
<p>Christoph just settled for gaping.</p>
<p>"You can't just throw him out because some whore's lies, dad!"</p>
<p>"Kella," Keldor said, bringing his children close, even as he kept his gaze on Christoph. "I guarantee it'll be the three of us protectin' him from every idiot in town lookin' ta ingratiate themselves with the mayor. They'll be comin' with torches an' pitchforks an' stones, lookin' ta burn the whole damn farm down ta find him. We can't protect him... But we can help."</p>
<p>"How?" Christoph asked, feeling lost. He didn't want the farm to burn down, and he certainly didn't want Keldor or the twins to suffer for just keeping him safe!</p>
<p>"Supplies, lad," Keldor explained. "We had ta go back ta town soon anyway, might as well just have ya take what ya can carry. Plus, I got somethin' up in the attic that yer gonna need."</p>
<p>"Where am I supposed to go?" Christoph said it quietly, mostly to himself as he watched Keldor direct his children to grab a set of packs, one of Keldor's old travelling bags and a packsaddle from before he'd started the farm. He also told Keldan to fetch the long package from the attic, and Kella to grab his old map from the chest at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>"You'll have to figure that out fer yerself, Christoph," the older man said with a sigh as his kids ran off to get everything together. "I recommend that ya go away from town, though. A-heh..." He rubbed the back of his neck again and looked around the barn. "I am sorry there's not much more I can do for ya, lad. But I got the farm ta think of, my children too. The best I can do is prepare ya fer the world, so let me tell ya..." Keldor took Christoph's hand in both of his own. "Plowman's Rest? The farms around it? Very... Sheltered. The only people who come 'round here are passin' through or hawkin' wares that farmers might buy. The most interestin' thing to come through these parts is a damn traveler's cart once in a blue moon. But out there? Oh, Christoph the world is massive an' strange an' wonderful an' so long as you keep your head, boy, you'll love every minute of it. I did a lot a' travelin' in my youth, after the war an' all, had my share of adventures. At least yours ain't startin' off with ya marchin' ta battle for some lord ya never did see a day in yer life before or since."</p>
<p>"Just an angry mob of all my friends and neighbors coming to kill me because some old skank won't admit she cheats on her husband with anything that has a dick hanging off it," Christoph supplied.</p>
<p>"Led by her jealous dullard of a husband who knows the truth," the farmer corrected with a wan smile.</p>
<p>They shared a sad laugh just as the twins returned, Kella coming in first with the packsaddle she'd found in the shed stuffed with plenty of supplies, quickly slinging it over Christoph's back and taking the liberty of ducking beneath his barrel to secure the straps.</p>
<p>"I sure hope there's nothing super important in the back," Christoph joked, turning at the waist and finding it difficult to reach very far behind him. "Or that I meet some nice folks on the road..."</p>
<p>Kella pursed her lips and considered the problem before she started to rearrange things, trying to find a way to make sure it was all reachable. While she worked, Keldan came in, carrying a bulging rucksack by the straps in one hand, and a very long bundle of burlap over one shoulder. His father took the bundle and began to unroll the cloth.</p>
<p>"This was going to go to Keldan one day, if another war broke out or the like," Keldor explained as he dropped the burlap and revealed a spear, the richly lacquered haft a good eight feet in length, the broad, leaf-shaped blade easily adding another foot to it. "But I think we can all agree you need it more, Christoph."</p>
<p>"We're gonna miss you," Keldan said as his sister came up beside him and put her arm around her brother's waist.</p>
<p>"We barely got to have any fun with your new body," she pouted.</p>
<p>"Can't be that much different from ridin' Jo 'round," Keldor said thoughtfully, both of his children blanching while Christoph blushed.</p>
<p>"Well, I should be going I think," the young man said quickly as he grabbed his coat from a peg that had been thoughtfully installed in his stall and threw it around his shoulders before doing the same with the rucksack. He took the spear last, holding it gingerly across his hands. "Though I admit I don't really know how to use a spear..."</p>
<p>"The pointy bit goes in the other fella," Keldorn said with a small smile. "That's all the trainin' I got when I was conscripted. The rest you'll figure out as ya go along. Or find someone ta teach ya, don't really matter. But yer right that it's time yer off. Won't be long afore that fat fool of a mayor has that mob whipped up."</p>
<p>Christoph shook his now former employer's hand, while the twins clambered up onto his back and hugged him from behind. He found he was broad enough now that they were only a little cramped finding space to hug him.</p>
<p>"I went ahead and stuffed all your savings into the rucksack," Keldan said with a sad smile. "That's why it's so heavy, you miser."</p>
<p>With that, they both slowly slid down off of him, and after a final look for everyone, Christoph shouldered the spear, walked out of the barn, out to the road, and turned his gaze to the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christoph makes a friend. A tiny, green, grumpy friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As night fell, Christoph looked to the horizon behind him, one he could never go to again, and was discomforted by the bright orange glow he saw there. He hoped the farm was okay and the glow was just from torches. The people of Plowman's Rest loved a good lynching, like any criminally tiny village with nothing better to do should, but they were usually reasonable folks. When they realized that Christoph wasn't there, they'd go home. Probably. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Best not to think about it.</p>
<p>Better to think on how he was going to set up camp for the night. This proved to be a very interesting challenge, as the ground was incredibly far away from his hands, not to mention that his tinderbox wasn't in his rucksack, which meant that if the twins had remembered to pack it at all, it was in the packsaddle. The packsaddle that was on his equine back.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>In a small clearing just off the road, behind a convenient screen of trees, he carefully laid himself down and started reaching around, feeling through the various pouches he could reach with his fingertips, searching for a hard corner or a at least a flat plane... Nothing.</p>
<p>"Damn it," he muttered, rolling over onto his side and reaching for the strap that held the packsaddle to his back, grunting as it released and the whole contrivance dropped to the ground. "This is undignified," he grumbled to himself as he rolled around, shifting where he lay on the ground until he could see the packsaddle on the ground. He was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous wriggling around like that.</p>
<p>"Okay, got that," he said as he finally fished the tinderbox out and climbed back to his hooves, trotting off into the trees for firewood and kindling. In less than an hour, he had a lovely little blaze going in the center of the clearing, not afraid of being seen. He'd never once heard of bandits in the lands around Plowman's Rest, and he'd gone far enough that he doubted the townsfolk would chase him this far out.</p>
<p>So that left him laying on his side next to a fire, warming a piece of cheese and a hunk of bread on a dented tin plate.</p>
<p>"Travelling sucks," he grumbled, staring into the flames, lonely and incredibly bored.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>Several days later and Christoph was only reassured that travelling did, indeed, suck. He was lonely, he was bored, and as much as he loved being able to gallop down the road like his tail was on fire, there was only so long a body could run before he got winded, and it wouldn't do to pull a muscle in a body he barely understood.<p>Where would he even go if he did get hurt?</p>
<p>A horse doctor? A human healer? That was an uncomfortable train of thought, so he abandoned it.</p>
<p>Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long before finding something else to occupy his mind.</p>
<p>It was easily the strangest thing he'd ever seen. It looked like a barrel made of copper resting sideways on a set of six metal spider legs, with portions cut away and pipes sticking out of it. Strangest of all were the wide hips, round ass, and short legs sticking out of a hole near the back, booted feet kicking this way and that as loud, tinny swearing got even louder as he approached.</p>
<p>"Fucking sack of kavanug corut! I spit on your ancestors! Hell I <i>built</i> your ancestors, so I know they were crap! Stupid fucking Headman throwing me out without any spare parts..."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>The legs jerked in the air and something heavy hit something metal very hard, resulting in a high-pitched <i><b>gonnnnnng</b></i> ringing out, along with more colorful swears that Christoph didn't fully understand.</p>
<p>"Fuck, who's there!?" the voice said eventually, after a lot of apparently fruitless banging around.</p>
<p>"Uh, my name's Christoph," he said when the voice gave him a moment to respond. "Do you need some help?"</p>
<p>"That depends, 'Christoph,'" the voice said sarcastically. "What do you know about steam-powered engineering?"</p>
<p>"Nothing..."</p>
<p>"Boilers?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Clockwork?"</p>
<p>"You wind it?"</p>
<p>"Then fuck off, you dumb hick!"</p>
<p>"Well alrighty then," the centaur huffed, trying to be mature but pouting anyway as he turned and started to clop away.</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>He stopped and turned, not that the speaker could see him looking.</p>
<p>"... Can you pull me out? I think I'm stuck."</p>
<p>"Oh golly gee, I dunno," Christoph said, moving closer and putting on his best 'dumb hick' voice. "Do ya think I c'n manage such a com-plex undertakin'? I think I just might be too much of a hick ta help ya out, here!"</p>
<p>"Oh for fucks sake, I'm sorry, okay? Now just grab me and pull!"</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," he muttered, leaning his spear against the side of the strange object and gripping those wide hips with both hands, getting an eyeful of a round ass straining against a pair of blue-gray pants.</p>
<p>"Enjoying the view, jackass?"</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Christoph let out a nervous laugh when he realized just how long he'd been staring and holding those hips, straightening up and pulling their owner free with almost no effort. "There we go, nice and- Shit!"</p>
<p>In his hands was a small woman. Not a little girl, she was far too curvy for that, straining her coveralls with her buxom figure, but that wasn't the surprising part. What surprised him was that her skin was emerald green and her hair was cobalt blue.</p>
<p>"A fucking <i>goblin!?</i>" he sputtered, dropping her unceremoniously into the dirt.</p>
<p>"Oh that's real nice," she sneered up at him, not even flinching as he snatched up his spear, the tip quivering less than a foot from her face. "Ooo, yeah, scary goblin girl here to eat your babies and fuck your goat."</p>
<p>"Do... Do you not?"</p>
<p>She stared at him for a good thirty seconds.</p>
<p>"You have got to be the dumbest fucker I've ever met, and I've met humans, so take that."</p>
<p>"Hey, I <i>am</i> a human..." Slowly, Christoph lifted his spear until he had the butt resting in the dirt. He'd heard all about goblins, everyone had. Nasty little monsters who ate babies and caused mischief and killed people in their sleep. Except this one... Was clearly just trying to get her stuff fixed and be on her way. She seemed intelligent, outright sassy in fact.</p>
<p>"Last I checked, humans didn't have most of a horse for an ass, ya dumb fuck," she seethed, picking herself up.</p>
<p>Lacking a decent response, he just leaned on his spear and tried to process what he was looking at. She was a goblin, that much was established, but she had more than just verdant skin and cobalt pigtails to distinguish her species. She also had some very sharp teeth she happened to be baring, complete with a couple of really big ones that protruded from her lower jaw, probably giving her something of an underbite when her mouth was closed; as well as big pointy ears sticking out from the sides of her head with an upward tilt.</p>
<p>He had never heard of goblin females, as most scary stories about them tended not to mention gender, but he doubted that she would be a typical example. Reason being, she looked like someone had stuffed a pair of watermelons down the front of her jumpsuit, straining it to the point that the zipper in the front could go no higher than her trim waist, green cleavage threatening to spill her tits out through the opening.</p>
<p>The only thing claiming she wasn't naked underneath was a white band straining across the lower half of her chest, proving she was wearing some kind of shirt beneath the jumpsuit.</p>
<p>"You gonna keep starin', fucknuts?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I've, um, never met a goblin before..." he said lamely.</p>
<p>"No shit," she said with a sigh as she turned back to her steel construction, aiming a kick at it. "Piece of shit."</p>
<p>They both jumped in surprise when a wet gurgle echoed through the upright pipes, followed by a loud bang that belched a cloud of black smoke through those selfsame pipes.</p>
<p>"Like I said," the goblin sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Piece. Of. Shit."</p>
<p>"So... Still sure I can't help?" Christoph said, watching the smoke slowly dissipate into the air.</p>
<p>"Shut up," the goblin grumbled, also watching the black cloud expand up into the air and fade away.</p>
<p>"Just saying... I should apologize for how I reacted to you before," he continued. He may have been raised with small town small-mindedness, but he thought of himself as better than that, so he was going to push himself out of his comfort zone and be a gentleman.</p>
<p>To a goblin.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wow.</i>
</p>
<p>"So, I figured I could go with you, to wherever you're going. Or at least part way."</p>
<p>"Do you even know where I'm going?" she asked as he turned to look at her, her arms crossing under her ludicrous bust.</p>
<p>"That way?" he asked, pointing down the road in the direction he had been heading.</p>
<p>"Well yeah but-"</p>
<p>"Good enough for me since I don't actually have a destination in mind beyond, 'anywhere but Plowman's Rest.'"</p>
<p>"What happened in Plowman's Rest?"</p>
<p>"I happened in Plowman's Rest."</p>
<p>There was a moment where she just looked at him, scanning him up and down before shaking her head and walking away, stepping around her contraption and away from the road.</p>
<p>Christoph took that as a dismissal and shrugged before turning to head down the road.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck are you going?"</p>
<p>His head snapped back around to see the Goblin glaring at him from the other side of her peculiar conveyance.</p>
<p>"At least let me break my camp, ya four-legged fucknut," she said with a somewhat softer glare before walking away again.</p>
<p>This time, Christoph followed, and found himself in the midst of tiny, tidy chaos. Her camp consisted of clearly marked sections, the interiors of which were an absolute mess of miniaturized items, save for one. Mechanical parts were neatly ordered by size on a clean tarpaulin next to her machine, and her sleeping area was next to that, and it was there the chaos began.</p>
<p>Rather than let his gaze linger in the camp itself, he chose to watch the goblin as she cleaned and packed everything away with a speed and practiced ease that told him she must have had some kind of system, even if he couldn't see it.</p>
<p>"So how did you 'happen' to some dinky little village, anyway?" she asked without looking up.</p>
<p>"I dug up a weird little statue and broke it on accident," he answered with a shrug. "Then I, uh, never needed to ride a horse again."</p>
<p>This got her to stop and actually look at him again, her eyebrows hiding near her hairline.</p>
<p>"So you weren't always a centaur?"</p>
<p>"I did say I was human, up until a week ago at least. And wouldn't you know it, but my town apparently has its fair share of folks who are just so damn curious about centaurs!"</p>
<p>"How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Lets just say that in the first two days I've had a barrel, I've had three people under it."</p>
<p>"Ah." She opened her mouth as if to say something more, but snapped it shut and abruptly turned around, resuming her packing with vigor.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing! Just... <i>Wonderifit'sallproportionalisall.</i>"</p>
<p>"Uh... Come again?"</p>
<p>"Look, you got your curse and I got mine!" she shouted, speedy-yet-orderly packing shifting into just stuffing things into her bags as she resolutely refused to look at him. With the size of her ears though, Christoph could see the dark green blush that was creeping up to the tips, even from the other side of the camp.</p>
<p>"And... What curse is that?" he asked, carefully picking his way across the camp to stand behind her.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it," she sniffed, calming herself down as she moved on to the next section, grabbing another bag for it.</p>
<p>"Well, I mean I won't push or anything," Christoph said when it was clear she wasn't about to change her mind. "But now you've got me curious."</p>
<p>"Well it doesn't matter," she huffed. "I'm finding a wizard and getting it lifted quick as I can."</p>
<p>"Hey that's not a bad idea," he said, feeling like an idiot for not thinking of it before. "I guess that means we'll be travelling all the way together!"</p>
<p>"If you like." Her motions slowed, apparently lost in thought.</p>
<p>"So, my name's Christoph," he said to fill the silence, repeating himself from earlier.</p>
<p>"Krank," she replied, heaving a sigh and dropping the half-packed bag before turning to face him and sitting on top of it. "You shared yours, I might as well share mine..."</p>
<p>She went quiet after that, squirming in her boots, wringing her hands and staring at the ground. Time went by, but Christoph wasn't about to rush what was clearly an embarrassing topic.</p>
<p>"This... This travelling couple came through my town two months back," she started suddenly, almost startling him into dropping his spear. "A pair of humans. The fella was real cute, see? So I figured, hey, I'll try my luck! 'Cuz goblins is real casual, yeah? Anyway, he seems to like me, and I certainly like him well enough, so I invite him into my shop to, ah, 'peruse my wares' and such. Next day his woman damn near kicks down the door while I'm workin', points a finger at me and says-"</p>
<p>Here, the little goblin takes on a screechy tone, pointing at Christoph with a finger crooked like a claw.</p>
<p>"'Harrrrrlot! So desperate for a big cock, eh? Fine! From now on, you will always crave bigger! More and more until you're desperate for <i>horses!</i>' and then this bolt of pink lightning shoots out of her finger and hurls my ass into a wall. By the time I wake up, humans are gone and I'm thinking I had some kinda crazy stress-dream from over working, wouldn't be the first time..."</p>
<p>She trailed off, her cheeks even darker as she gathered herself for the next part.</p>
<p>"Next time I feel the need, I find a local boy and have my fun, but it ain't enough. So I go home and bust out a toy to top off, but it feels so damn small to me. So I make a bigger toy, takes a damn hour but I'm desperate, and it does the trick. Next day I can barely feel it. It goes on and on, for a straight week until I decide I'm just gonna abstain, let everything calm down, acclimatize to nothing so that what I got feels big again... I manage to hold off for a month before trying again, but nothing. I go a little crazy just trying to feel something down there, next thing I know I'm on a fence post, squirting with the biggest, most mind-meltin' orgasm I've ever had, and the Headman's yelling at me. It ain't 'til an hour after I get down that he swings by again and tells me I was riding that fence post outside of his house, and as casual as goblins are there's still a limit so I have to leave. He's kind enough to let me know I can come back when the curse is lifted and that's my story."</p>
<p>The silence that grows between them is more contemplative than awkward, this time.</p>
<p>"A... fence post?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, It was a dick-shaped fence post," she grumbled, throwing herself back into packing.</p>
<p>"How big of a fence post?"</p>
<p>"I said shut up, ponyboy!"</p>
<p>"Because goblins wouldn't need very big fences..."</p>
<p>"Do you not know what shut up means?"</p>
<p>"And the curse did say it would stop at horses..."</p>
<p>"And what's that supposed... To..."</p>
<p>There was a moment where neither of them spoke, him looking at her, her gaze slowly sliding from an embarrassed look at her feet over the ground until it slipped beneath him.</p>
<p>"'Desperate for horses'..." she recalled softly, a blue tongue snaking out over her lips. Within a moment she was on her feet, yanking the zipper down her front, peeling her coveralls off of her curves, falling over when she forgot about her boots. Soon, they're off, the jumpsuit's off, the undershirt's off, and her panties are off, an object as thick as his wrist wrapped in fine blue silk dropped out of her dripping cunt, all so fast that Christoph didn't have time to really process the details before she was moving under him and out of sight. She hadn't even needed to crouch.</p>
<p>"Show me the goods, ponyboy," she almost purred, tiny hands fondling his swollen sack, holding one of those enormous balls in each hand. "Lemme see if you got what I need!"</p>
<p>It didn't take long at all before he started responding, sheath straining around his swelling stallionhood until it gave way at last.</p>
<p>Krank let out a gasp as she watched his cock spill forth, more and more just pouring out until it hung limp, flat head swinging around the height of his knees, at least until it smacked the goblin across the face.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" she cried out, laughing as she shifted her hands from his weighty sack to just past the ridge of the flare, her fingertips not even touching as she started to stroke. "Excited, ain'tcha? But I've ogled enough horses in the past few weeks to know you've got more to show me!"</p>
<p>And show more he did, letting out a low groan as he leaned on his spear, his grip on the haft making it creak as he felt her hands start to stroke along his swelling shaft.</p>
<p>Half-stiff, her fingertips couldn't touch. As it grew, they just got further and further apart with every thudding heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Oooohohoho <i>yes!</i>" she practically moaned as the tip of his shaft slowly rose higher and higher, until it was so high over her head she had to stretch her arms up just to keep stroking. "Such a nice big toy, and allllll for Krank~!"</p>
<p>Even though he couldn't see her, Christoph could see a problem with the situation.</p>
<p>"Uh, Krank?"</p>
<p>"What?" she growled, clearly upset over being interrupted.</p>
<p>"How are we gonna get it in?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Krank?"</p>
<p>"FUCK!"</p>
<p>The little sizequeen released his twitching shaft, letting it smack into his belly and making him jump before she stomped out from under him and started looking around, fists resting on her broad hips as she surveyed the area.</p>
<p>"Ah-ha!" she crowed, sprinting over and scrambling up onto her broken-down spider machine, mounting it with her hands and feet, impossibly round ass waving back and forth, dark blue folds peeking out from between emerald thighs as she looked over her shoulder at him, face dripping with his precum. "This a good height, stud?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think that'll do the trick!" he answered, already tossing his spear aside and cantering over to her, mounting the strange vehicle just as she had, though he kept his hind legs on the ground. "You're gonna have to guide me in, though."</p>
<p>"Just hold still then, handsome..." Krank's reply was low, eager, and Christoph felt it was directed more at his dick than at him, but before he could say anything, her hand was back on his heated horseflesh, gripping just past the flare and holding him still. "Now, I got small hands, so I can't grip it too good at this angle, so just... Take it slow."</p>
<p>"Right," he breathed, gripping onto the exhaust pipes of Krank's machine and slowly, almost painfully so, began to work his hips forward.</p>
<p>Immediately, he felt a wet heat envelope the tip of his cock. Part of him had expected her to be too tight, but she had been riding a fence post, after all. Instead of too-tight, she felt tailor-made for his cock as inch after inch of veiny flesh sank into her waiting cunt. Her hand left him and slapped onto the machine to brace herself, her breath already coming in haggard pants.</p>
<p>"Fuck, oooooh fuck," she moaned out, her voice oozing satisfaction. "So fucking thiiiiiick~!"</p>
<p>"Just- Mm, just what the crazy witch ordered!" Christoph grunted, needing every ounce of his willpower to keep from slamming the rest of his stallion fuckmeat into her cursed cunt.</p>
<p>"Yeeeesssss," the goblin hissed out, just as Christoph felt the strangest sensation. It was like her hand was back on his cock, but he hadn't pulled back yet.</p>
<p>He shivered when he figured it out, she was fondling him through her stomach! The bulge he must have been making had to be huge for him to feel it so clearly.</p>
<p>The thought of the petite woman stretching like that around his cock was too much for his self control, and he rocked his entire body forward, the little goblin screaming as he forced over a foot of cockflesh into her with a single thrust.</p>
<p>"Ah fuck, I'm sorry!" he ground out as he got himself back under control and halted his forward momentum before he could stuff the rest inside. "Are you okay down there?" The lack of immediate response worried him, until he heard a drunken giggle.</p>
<p>"Heee~! Hehehe hehehehe!" was her initial response, and Christoph breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't giggle if she was hurt. Probably. "Mooooore!"</p>
<p>She was fine.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>"Fuck it, I'll worry later," he muttered, adjusting his grip and closing his eyes before thrusting forward hard, keeping up the pressure until he felt his balls pressing against her plump thighs. He could only imagine how she was bulging around his cock now.</p>
<p>"Finallyyyyyyyy," she whined as he bottomed out, squirming and grinding back against him. "It's perfect~! Now..."</p>
<p>"Now?"</p>
<p>"Now <i>ruin me</i> with this goddamn horse cock!"</p>
<p>Being a polite young man, Christoph didn't need a lady to tell him twice, grunting as he started to move his hips back and forth. It was slow at first, as he didn't have much practice. It wasn't long until basic animal instinct took over however, and soon he was pounding into the horny goblin with reckless abandon, the air of her camp being filled with the sound of his heavy sack smacking into her thighs, only amplified by her own liquid lust dripping from her stretched-out snatch.</p>
<p>"Oh gods yes, ruin me, stretch me <i>ouuuut!</i>" she howled, he could imagine her tongue hanging from her plush lips, strings of drool falling from her open mouth, only to break and land onto her massive tits as they bounced with every thrust. And of course, his enormous cock bulging out her gut again and again. "Turn me into your little green cock sock!"</p>
<p>"You are- Fuck... You are really... Wow," he panted out, aware that she wasn't really listening. She was too busy ranting about getting wrecked.</p>
<p>"Unnnng sofuckingBIIIIG!" she growled as his thrusting intensified, breath being forced from her lungs every time he pushed inwards. "I'm gonna fucking diiiie~!"</p>
<p>After days of travelling without relief, the pent-up centaur hit his limit much sooner than he was expecting, his orgasm stealing up on him so quick he didn't have time for more than a strangled grunt before control of his lower half was wrested away from him by brutal primal instinct, the already rough fucking becoming downright animalistic in intensity, cutting off Krank's babbling and replacing it with sputtering gasps, all leading up to one final, balls-deep slam of a thrust.</p>
<p>Christoph could almost swear he had to physically clench just to get the thick, heavy load through his cock, but once it started there was no stopping the absolute flood of horse jizz that powered through his length, pumping the goblin up like a balloon.</p>
<p>If asked, Christoph would be honest and admit that he didn't know how long it lasted. Everything was awash with pleasure so intense that his brain simply stopped functioning at higher levels. There was grunting, there was moaning, but he would be hard pressed to recall who was making which noise. All he knew was that eventually, it stopped. He took a step back, and another, and pulled himself free of that incredible little blue fuckhole with a sucking squelch.</p>
<p>He stumbled, barely keeping his footing, which was a lot better than poor Krank. The bloated goblin lost her grip and simply dropped to the ground, landing flat on her back with a grunt, but her face showed no sign of pain, just blissful contentment as steaming cum oozed from her gaping pussy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>"I really am sorry."<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>"Stop apologizing."</p>
<p>"I just-"</p>
<p>"Yes, I get it, you're sorry you made me look brain-dead and pregnant for an hour, now shut up and help me with these packs so you can make it up to me!"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," Christoph sighed, turning at the waist to hold some of her many bags in place while she adjusted straps here and there beneath him, making sure the weight was evenly distributed. "Just an observation, but you could have packed less parts."</p>
<p>"Always bring spare parts in case something breaks down," she recited.</p>
<p>"But your... thing-"</p>
<p>"Walker-Rover."</p>
<p>"Whatever, is too broken for you to fix, so why are you still taking the parts?"</p>
<p>"I said 'in case SOMETHING breaks down,' numb-nuts, not 'something of mine,'" she corrected him, giving his balls a gentle pap in admonishment, fingers lingering just a little too long before being taken away again as she stepped out from under him. "Goblins like fixing things as a rule, and we like getting paid for it even better."</p>
<p>"And when you don't have a walking-thing-"</p>
<p>"Rover."</p>
<p>"Stop that. When you don't have one of those, you just carry it all?"</p>
<p>"Nah, not me anyway," she said with a pleased grin. "I get someone else to do it, usually with a... hefty compensation."</p>
<p>"Right," he nodded, blushing a bit and looking anywhere but at her. Still a modest farmboy at heart, even hinting about sex when he wasn't about to burst turned him red; But it wasn't just the innuendo that had him blushing.</p>
<p>Krank was still naked, having refused to redress, only telling him she had a surprise in mind, which she would reveal once all her packs had been secured. This had taken a lot of time, as she'd been stiff and sluggish after she'd woken up, and it had been quite difficult not ogling her as she purposefully posed in lewd positions whenever she had the opportunity. With everything on his back now, he was nervous to find out what she had in mind.</p>
<p>"Now, for the last part of your penance to me," she said, her tongue slowly gliding over her plump, blue lower lip and tugging another strap that wrapped around his barrel. "I'm gonna hitch a ride."</p>
<p>"Naked?" He asked, finally allowing himself to rake his gaze across her body, drinking in her outrageous proportions like a desert drank water.</p>
<p>"It's not like anyone will see me," she laughed, slipping back underneath him, leaving him effectively alone and confused until she started squirming her way between the straps and his body. Unknown to Christoph, who knew little and less about harnesses on horses when he could see them attached, Krank had rigged up something for more than just holding her bags on his back.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he felt her weight suddenly hanging off him, squirming this way and that, that he realized what It was she'd done. And then he felt her plump rear end pressing against his leathery sheath, causing the beast inside to stir and gently prod against her through the folds.</p>
<p>"Oh," he said in a small voice, holding his spear with a white knuckled grip. "This is what you meant..."</p>
<p>"Exactly!" she called out from beneath him, voice laced with smug satisfaction as she started to roll her hips up and down, massaging him with her ass. "No one will notice little old me down here, and you'll get convenient relief whenever you need it!"</p>
<p>"I don't think people are as tall as you think they are," Christoph muttered, mindful of just how far from the ground his belly was, even as his hips twitched and flesh surged, pressing against her just as she'd planned.</p>
<p>"You want to apologize for what you did?"</p>
<p>"But wouldn't this just-"</p>
<p>"Do you?"</p>
<p>"Yes..."</p>
<p>"Then shut up and hit the road, Ponyboy!"</p>
<p>With a great sigh, and a shiver, Christoph began to walk, the weight beneath him far more distressing than the weight on his back, especially since every step ground her ever further back against him. With all the slow inevitability of a glacier, he felt himself get harder and harder, every beat of his heart forcing his rod against her more and more insistently. If her harness was tight enough, and her folds wet enough, it was only a matter of time until she got what she wanted.</p>
<p>"How do you plan to get down?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Are your wrists tied up?"</p>
<p>"Don't you worry about that, handsome," she said, a tremor in her tone. "I left a strap hanging for me to pull that'll undo the whole thing."</p>
<p>"Oh, good," he sighed with relief. "I was worried I was gonna have to find someone to get you down, and that would've been embarrassing."</p>
<p>"Mmhm," she hummed, and he could feel her wiggle against him again, all the more so thanks to the flared tip of his shaft pressing tightly against her.</p>
<p>"This is degrading for the both of us, you know," he pointed out, doing his best to think of anything but how tight that goblin cunt had felt wrapped around his dick, the sheer satisfaction he'd felt stretching her entire body out around his cock. His gait began to shift without his knowledge, sliding from a smooth walk to a bouncy trot, every step forcing a sharp gasp from his passenger as she was forced to bounce against his steadily rising lust.</p>
<p>It wasn't long at all before he felt the bouncing stop, his cock hard enough now that there was no spare space between the head and Krank's desperate hole, the goblin letting out a low, nonstop groan as she kept wiggling, desperate to find just the right amount of purchase and-</p>
<p>"AHHHH FUUUUCK!" she howled, the pressure and her squirming finally getting her what she wanted, her magically loosened hole stretching wide to admit the monster that had been crushing against it, the tension of the harness forcing her to take every available inch, forcing her gut to bulge out beneath her, and Christoph wasn't even fully hard yet.</p>
<p>"Oooh, fucking-! <i>Gods!</i>" The sudden relief from lateral pressure and addition of the sweet squeeze of a tight, wet pussy forced the centaur to stop, leaning heavily on his spear as he curled his torso, clenching his fists and his jaw, wracked with enough pleasure to nearly bowl him over.</p>
<p>The sensation of having his bestial endowment swelling inside of someone was new, but it was definitely something he would want to try again. Feeling every inch of freshly engorged fuckmeat immediately clenched around by heated pressure, the straining-and-giving of her inevitably stretching body, it was all just too good for a one-time deal!</p>
<p>"Mooooove..." Krank's soft whine eventually nudged him from his pleasurable stupor, reminding him that they were still in the middle of the road. The first steps were awkward, stilted and stumbling as every motion of his equine form shifted his cock inside Krank, making her shake and clench, which made him twitch and stumble, which started the whole process over again. The thrusts were small enough that Christoph was in no danger of cumming soon, but the same couldn't be said for the so recently-abstinent Krank, who was plastering his heavy balls with her juices during frequent screaming orgasms.</p>
<p>Eventually, Christoph managed something close to a normal walking pace, and eventually Krank quieted down. Whether this was because she'd gotten used to the stimulation or she'd just passed out, he couldn't say, only knowing that she didn't respond when he called her name.</p>
<p>He'd been looking forward to having a travel companion when he'd first offered to accompany Krank, someone to talk to, to share the journey with, but he supposed he could settle for fuckbuddy and occasional cockwarmer.</p>
<p>He didn't have long to think about his new friend's chosen relationship with him before a problem arose.</p>
<p>Cresting a small rise, Christoph was afforded a sight of the road for some distance ahead, despite trees coming close on either side. What this view showed him was the disconcerting sight of a handful of rough-looking armed men on the road, surrounding an empty cart that sat astride it, blocking the whole passage.</p>
<p>"Krank, we have a problem," he said, actually taking a few steps back. "I think you should come down now."</p>
<p>"Nnnnnoooooooo~" she whined, writhing beneath him once he stopped moving, eager for more pleasure.</p>
<p>"Krank, there are men blocking the road!" He hissed down to her. Well, to his flank anyway. "I might not have enough money to get us through, and I don't trust these woods!"</p>
<p>"Just fucking... Just go!" she grumbled, huffing with frustration. "Not like a tiny horny goblin could do something about 'em!"</p>
<p>"Fucking finnnne," he groaned, a mess of nerves from the situation ahead and frustration from the situation below. "But when I get stabbed, I'm blaming you."</p>
<p>Krank's only reply was a wordless groan as Christoph started moving again, her unwanted lucidity soon lost to pleasure once more.</p>
<p>Christoph could spot the moment they saw him, almost immediately after he started his descent from the top of the rise, they straightened up, hands moving to the swords on their hips. The attention was not something he enjoyed over the rather lengthy distance, but he couldn't just tell them to stop staring.</p>
<p>He'd be staring too, if he was honest with himself.</p>
<p>"Hold it there, big fella," one particularly broad, clean-shaven man said as he approached, stepping out ahead of the rest until he was standing in front of the centaur. "This here road's got a toll, nowadays."</p>
<p>"I see," Christoph replied, knowing he would have shot Krank a glare if she wasn't hidden underneath him. "How much?"</p>
<p>"Fifty gold pieces," the man answered, a cocky smirk on his face. It was strange, Christoph could see the man was strong, looked like he knew how to use his sword, and didn't seem scared at all as he named his outrageous price, but he couldn't help the feeling that this man was incredibly nervous.</p>
<p>"I don't have that."</p>
<p>"Then you don't go through," the bandit said with a clearly false sigh of contrition. "Gotta pay for the roads upkeep somehow."</p>
<p>"Isn't there something else I could do?"</p>
<p>"Sad state of the world, my friend," the fellow said, looking downright guilty. "Sad state indeed when I can't let an honest, er... An honest man through without charge, buuut... Maybe ya got something worth something?"</p>
<p>"Let me think," Christoph sighed, leaning on his spear with an awkward grunt, completely missing the nervous looks being cast its' way. "I don't think I've got anything worth much..."</p>
<p>"Ooooh yes you do, you giant idiot," Krank called out from beneath him, even as the highwayman opened his mouth to say something, leaving all present save Christoph with stunned surprise all over their faces as they tried to locate the new speaker. "Two, hhhnnn, two huge tanks of it~!"</p>
<p>"Tanks of wha-" the lead bandit started to ask, crouching down to see Krank, stretched impossibly over Christoph's massive cock, his eyes going wide as his face went red. "What?"</p>
<p>"There's- Ooooomyfuck, there's a lotta..." she forced out, glazed eyes finding his as a line of drool rolled over her plump lower lip and dangled towards the ground. "Guh, lotta money in- Hahn! Unique alchemy and potion ingredients!"</p>
<p>The man stood up again, wincing as Krank squealed in orgasm and Christoph twitched.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" one of the other men by the cart asked.</p>
<p>"I think..." Christoph started, pausing to bite his lip as sweat began to bead on his forehead. "Do you have a bucket?"</p>
<p>"Centaur cuuummmmm~!" came the whorish moan of an explanation from beneath Christoph, everyone resisting the urge to look down at her.</p>
<p>"I think we got some buckets," one man said, scampering off into the trees with a red face, leaving the rest to watch as Christoph closed his eyes, face going red with embarrassment and strain as his hips started to buck, the goblin strapped in place suddenly screaming at the active thrusts before her face went slack and her gut ballooned with a sudden flood of seed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>A short while later, Krank was hanging from a tree by her harness while Christoph massaged her stomach, thick globs of cum dropping from her gaping cunt to land in a large, nearly-full bucket. A respectful distance away, the highwaymen were standing near a few other quite-full buckets, faces red as they resolutely looked away.<p>"Will you walk now?" He asked as she cooed and giggled at the sensations. "Or do you plan to, ah, 'get back on that horse'?"</p>
<p>"You know I do," she said, leering at him. "I may never walk again!"</p>
<p>"I could leave you in this tree."</p>
<p>"You know you love it~"</p>
<p>"It's the principle of the thing," he grumbled, grabbing the bucket and leaving Krank to hang out for a while as he moved the fruits of his labor over to their erstwhile guards.</p>
<p>"You know, for a bunch of criminals, you guys are surprisingly easy to embarrass," he commented after setting his load down.</p>
<p>"We only take people's money, man," said the one who had been speaking for the group before. "Nice and clean, never hurting anyone unless we need to, and none of this..." He waved at the buckets. "Weirdness. This had better be worth it."</p>
<p>"I only met Krank today, but she seems to know about weird sex magic," the centaur shrugged. "If she says someone will pay good money, then I believe her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christoph learns that both elves and fairies are real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think centaurs are real?"</p>
<p>"Gee, Christoph, I don't know," came the terse reply from his back. "But if they aren't, then I don't know what the hell I'm doing up here!"</p>
<p>Lounging atop her pack where it was strapped across his back, Krank blew a raspberry at what she viewed as a stupid question. She was up there, instead of hanging from the straps that still dangled from his barrel, because after three days of constantly milking the poor man, she was finally satisfied after her lengthy dry spell. She'd be going back down there eventually, she'd promised that much, but for now she was good enough to ride like a decent passenger.</p>
<p>"I mean like, <i>real</i> centaurs!"</p>
<p>"Y'seem pretty fuckin' real to me, biggun."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean..." he said with a sigh. Talking to Krank was proving to be an exercise in frustration. "Like, are there herds of centaurs wandering around somewhere on the other side of the mountains? If I don't get this fixed, should I go and find them?"</p>
<p>"I dunno," she said with a shrug, patting a small patch of chestnut fur she could reach through all the straps and packs. "But I felt the same way about elves for a while."</p>
<p>"Really? Are they real? Like, really real and not just fairy tales?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, very real."</p>
<p>"When was the first time you saw one?"</p>
<p>"When she got onto the road behind us about two minutes ago."</p>
<p>When a body as big as Christoph's stops abruptly, even at a walking speed, that's a lot of momentum, and the little goblin on his back was thrown forward into his other back, face-planting into his spine as he whipped around to see his very first elf.</p>
<p>He was expecting a lithe, willowy creature of unearthly grace, and maybe she was, under the loose-fitting forest-green habit she wore. Beneath a hood her face could be seen, sharp features drawing his gaze to brilliant green eyes hidden behind long lashes. Unfortunately, her eyes had considerable competition for his gaze in the form of her absolutely massive tits. Even in her otherwise formless robes, there was no way she could hide them, seeing as they were easily bigger than her head, the fabric clearly straining to contain them, the points of her nipples plainly visible, even soft, even at a distance.</p>
<p>"Oh wow," he breathed, just standing and staring as she came closer and closer, the only other sounds being Krank's muttering as she rubbed her nose and the soft <i>tump... tump... tump</i> of the elf's simple oaken staff.</p>
<p>"Good morrow, fair travelers," came her heavenly voice as she came level with them, stopping briefly to bow, even Krank's muttering grinding to a halt as those pendulous tits hung low, the neckline of her robe pulled so far out that her cleavage was clearly on display.</p>
<p>When she righted herself again, her face was beet red as she readjusted her clothing, turning quickly and continuing on, only for Christoph to easily keep pace.</p>
<p>"Good day, miss," he said after a moment of awkward silence, Krank having readjusted to hold on to Christoph's waist, sitting sidesaddle to watch their new traveling companion. "Where are you headed?"</p>
<p>"To wherever the road leads me," she said, doing her best to be demure, which was no mean feat even if she hadn't appeared to be smuggling prize-winning watermelons, considering she had to be pushing seven feet.</p>
<p>"Ah... Well, we're looking for a wizard," Christoph supplied, wanting to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>"Oh? Whatever for?"</p>
<p>"Personal reasons," Krank interrupted, smacking Christoph's side. "Personal reasons I'd rather weren't blurted out to a <i>complete stranger!</i>"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Christoph whined, wincing more on reflex than actual distress. He'd barely even felt the smacking.</p>
<p>"I see," the elf nodded. "I too travel for... Personal reasons."</p>
<p>"Such as?"</p>
<p>She just gave Christoph a look, before glancing at Krank, who proceeded to smack him again.</p>
<p>"Ow! Okay, sorry! You're gonna leave a bruise..." he said, rubbing his side.</p>
<p>"Please, my hand's gonna bruise first, ya muscly bitch," she shot back, rubbing her hand at the same time.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet such good friends," the elf said with a chuckle. "My name is Amanaiya."</p>
<p>"Christoph!"</p>
<p>"Krank."</p>
<p>"A pleasure to meet you both," she continued with a polite nod. "It seems we're heading in the same direction for now, would you two like to travel with me?"</p>
<p>"That would be lovely!"</p>
<p>"I guess it wouldn't be bad," Krank added, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.</p>
<p>Christoph would have to ask about that...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>They passed the day in comfortable conversation, having lunch on the move when Krank broke out her own food from her pack, wanting something better than the hard bread and cheese that Christoph had.<p>Goblin food was decidedly spicier than he'd been expecting, with Krank's rations consisting of sausage wrapped in a leaf that he didn't recognize, making for an excellent snack.</p>
<p>By the time they set up camp, they had learned that Amanaiya was a priestess for the god Vilú, a nature deity, and was travelling the forest in an effort to be closer to them, among other reasons that she still wouldn't say.</p>
<p>Amanaiya had plenty to talk about with just Vilú anyway, how they changed shape and gender as easily as breathing, how they whispered through the trees and gave the animals instruction through their instincts, guiding birds and butterflies to distant lands and home again every year.</p>
<p>And on.</p>
<p>And on.</p>
<p>Until Christoph and Krank were delighted to go to sleep just so they could stop talking about Vilú for a few hours.</p>
<p>Well, at least Christoph was delighted to go to sleep. Krank was just delighted to pretend to sleep, to wait until she was pretty sure Amanaiya was out cold, though to be frank, she was also a bit hypnotized just watching that heavy chest rise and fall with the elf's every breath, and then rise from her spot by the fire to quietly make her way to where Christoph was sleeping.</p>
<p>The centaur had the butt of his spear planted in the ground, leaning on it as he gently snored, completely unaware of Krank as she made her way beneath him, shedding her coveralls as she went.</p>
<p>"Just 'cuz I'm not pent up to hell and back don't mean I don't want more~" she said to herself as she hefted his massive balls, one in each hand. If they were big in the hands of a human,they were absolutely massive in the smaller green hands of a goblin, her fingers sinking into the delicate skin of his sack and gently squeezing the treasures within. "And I know ya got more to give meee~"</p>
<p>In mere minutes, she had herself in her harness, and with a few strategic butt-wiggles, she had him right where she wanted him.</p>
<p>Stretching her out like a cheap condom.</p>
<p>Poor Christoph didn't even wake up, just adjusting his grip on the haft of his spear and enjoying a good dream, so normal was this behavior by now. Not that Krank needed him awake, his small movements and twitches were more than enough to tease and please her, considering how he managed to touch every inch of her core at once without trying.</p>
<p>Krank had fully planned to spend her nights like this after meeting Christoph, even after ending her drought, allowing her to get her fix without bothering him too much, and keeping Christoph from... Uncomfortable build ups.</p>
<p>However, thanks to Amanaiya, Christoph had asked her to wait, wanting to make a decent impression on the elf. But now they were both asleep and nothing could stop the horny girl from getting her fix.</p>
<p>And it was there, strapped to Christoph's dick, that Amanaiya found her the next morning.</p>
<p>Krank had passed out after a few hours of bliss, as she usually did, completely forgetting that someone else might find her there before the centaur woke up.</p>
<p>"That is most improper," the elf said, face red with what was probably at least mostly anger as she used her staff to jab at one of the goblin's hanging tits. "There is a stranger in your camp!" <i>Jab.</i> "You are hardly in a private place in the first place!" <i>Jab!</i></p>
<p>"Ow fuck, knock it off!"</p>
<p>"I'm trying but you're strapped in!" <i><b>JAB!</b></i></p>
<p>"Guh! Hm, wha? Wha's goin' on?"</p>
<p>Christoph mumbled, jerking upright on his spear and looking around as Amanaiya's staff smacked his cock through his goblin-shaped condom.</p>
<p>"This little wretch-"</p>
<p>"This gangly bitch-"</p>
<p>The two of them started insulting each other quite viciously, Amanaiya trying to defend Christoph's honor against the licentious goblin slattern, and Krank trying to warn him off from befriending the nosy prude.</p>
<p>At some point after extracting herself from her self-imposed bondage, Krank went for the obvious target. Or targets, rather.</p>
<p>"- YOU FAT-TITTIED <b>COW!</b>"</p>
<p>
  That was the one insult that seemed to stun the elf, simple though it was. Her jaw snapped shut, flinching back as if she was struck, eyes glistening with tears almost immediately.
</p>
<p>
  "Th-that's not fair!" she managed, bringing an arm around her chest as if that would do anything to hide it. "They're not normally this big!"
</p>
<p>
  "What, do elves have a second puberty or somethin'?" Krank snorted.
</p>
<p>
 "It's a curse!"
</p>
<p>
  "For big boobs?" Christoph asked slowly.
</p>
<p>
  "For fuck's sake," Krank groaned.</p>
<p>
  "I mean they were always big but never like this," Amanaiya went on as Krank dropped herself to the ground and went to go look for her clothes. "A sorceress passed through a village I was staying in, and she was jealous... That very night she cornered me, and... And without a word she just... She just started squeezing and groping!"
</p>
<p>
  "Friendly witch," Krank said as she hopped past on one foot, trying to force the other through a leg in her coveralls.
</p>
<p>
  "She was not!" the elf continued after Christoph hushed the goblin, sitting down as her legs went weak at the memory. "Every time her fingers moved she muttered something, and they just... They just grew! Bigger, more sensitive... By the time she stopped I was just cumming and leaking milk and it felt so good. When she left I was on the ground, fingering myself and sucking on my own tits for hours..."
</p>
<p>
  "Wow," the centaur mouthed while Krank let out a whistle.
</p>
<p>
  "That's pretty hot," the green woman added as she walked up, now fully dressed, and just copped a feel of the off-guard elf's chest, eliciting a very sudden, very lustful moan, followed by an indignant yelp and a swinging wooden staff that sent the goblin head over heels until she was back underneath Christoph.
</p>
<p>
  That was so... So... SO <i>RUDE!</i>" the elf practically screeched, climbing to her feet, face beet red as she stormed off to her sleeping spot, muttering to herself about jealous sorceresses and horny she-goblins.
</p>
<p>
  "She has a point, Krank," Christoph said, watching the elf go about packing her few possessions. "You should have asked first. Frankly you should ask me more oft-ooooooh fuck!"
</p>
<p>
  Krank had known where the centaur was going, and cut him off by grabbing his cock, still messy and dangling after her nighttime fun, and pulling the flared tip to her plump blue lips, her tongue delving into the slit to scoop out the seed she proceeded to milk from the shaft with both hands.
</p>
<p>
  "Mmmm... Don't act like you don't love it~" she said as she let go, giving his shaft an affectionate pat and giggling as she scampered out from under him, leaving his cock twitching in the open air.
</p>
<p>
  "Fucking... Rude..." he griped through clenched teeth.
</p>
<p>
  Looking around for Krank, he saw Amanaiya sitting very still for someone who had been furiously packing just moments before.
</p>
<p>
  "Miss?" Christoph asked, giving himself a shake to try and lose the arousal Krank had dragged out of him. "Is something wrong?"
</p>
<p>
  "Very," she said softly, staring off into the trees, not towards the road, but into the forest that it cut through. "The magic of the forest is out of true, something has disturbed it greatly."
</p>
<p>
 "And how do you know?" Krank asked incredulously.
</p>
<p>
  "Elves are born with an innate sense for magic, naturally forming and otherwise," she said, returning to her packing, but now with determination rather than embarrassed anger. "And as a follower of Vilú I have an affinity for the untamed wilds of the world. Something has happened, quite recently, in that direction."
</p>
<p>
  Without looking, she pointed in the same direction she had been staring before, using her other hand to pack the last of her things and tie her bag shut.
</p>
<p>
  "Any specifics?" Christoph asked.
</p>
<p>
  "No, unfortunately. I am a Priestess, not a wizard," Amanaiya said apologetically, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "I have not the training to know more than what should and should not be, at least not at such a distance."
</p>
<p>
 "Can ya feel how far it is?" Krank asked, skeptical still.
</p>
<p>
  "No specifics... Maybe half a day's journey."
</p>
<p>
  "We'll go with you," Christoph said with a nod.
</p>
<p>
  "Why we gonna do that?" Krank asked, even more incredulous than before, glaring up at her ride.
</p>
<p>
  "Because I never saw magic before a few weeks ago, and I think Amanaiya should have someone travelling with her," he answered.
</p>
<p>
  "I have been doing fine on my own before now," the elf gently reminded him.
</p>
<p>
  "Besides, we got shit to do," the goblin added, moving to start packing their own things.
</p>
<p>
 "Well, we're trying to lift our curses, right?"
</p>
<p>
  "Curses?" the elf asked.
</p>
<p>
  "Yeah, so?" the goblin grunted, ignoring her.
</p>
<p>
  "And she's trying to lift hers..."
</p>
<p>
  "What curses do you two...?"
</p>
<p>
  "Oh come on," Krank groused, dropping her back on the ground to glare at him some more.
</p>
<p>
  "What?"
</p>
<p>
  "Christoph, I'll make this painfully obvious because you're stupid," Krank said, proceeding to climb him until she was hanging off of the collar of his coat, her nose almost touching his. "I <i>WANNA</i> <b><i>FUCK!</i></b>"
</p>
<p>
  "Ow," the centaur blinked as his ears rang, surprised at how loud such a small woman could get.
</p>
<p>
  "I wanna fuck OFTEN!" she continued, shaking him to the best of her ability, which meant she just yanked on his clothes. "We can't do that with miss snooty-pants over there wackin' me with her stick every time I get in the mood ta be a cocksock!"
</p>
<p>
  "It would be very awkward..."
</p>
<p>
  "I'm sure if we explain your curse, she'll understand," Christoph said, placing his hands on Krank's shoulders. "It's not like she thinks sex itself is bad."
</p>
<p>
  "Uuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhh," was Krank's only response, hanging from him limply for a moment before dropping to the ground. "Fiiiiiiiine... I can't get off on anything smaller than horsedick."
</p>
<p>
  "Oh." Amanaiya's face turned quite pink at the thought. "And I suppose what they say about goblin lust is true, unless that's also part of the curse?"
</p>
<p>
  "Nah yeah, we're horny fucks."
</p>
<p>
  "Noted. But, what's Christoph's curse?"
</p>
<p>
  "I'm a centaur," Christoph answered.
</p>
<p>
  "Yes? And?"
</p>
<p>
  "Well, I'm not supposed to be."
</p>
<p>
  "Not supposed to be?"
</p>
<p>
  "He was human a few weeks ago, born and raised, broke a thing, now he's a horse-man," Krank explained properly, rolling her eyes as she started to sling bags up onto Christoph's back, and aside from the shifting of a leg he didn't seem to react.
</p>
<p>
  "Oh my, that's some powerful magic," Amanaiya muttered, leaning on her staff as she looked Christoph up and down, brow furrowing the longer she looked. "Strange... I can't sense anything wrong with you at all."
</p>
<p>
  "Nothing?"
</p>
<p>
  "Not a thing," she affirmed, shaking her head.
</p>
<p>
  "What about me?" Krank asked.
</p>
<p>
  "Somewhat," the elf shrugged. "It's a small change, all things considered, so it's hard to spot unless I'm looking for it, but with Christoph... You say he's changed to a completely different species, yet I can't feel anything wrong with him, magically speaking."
</p>
<p>
  "Well, that sucks..." Krank said, pursing her lips in thought.
</p>
<p>
  "Does not bode well, no," Christoph added, crossing his arms and frowning.
</p>
<p>
  Amanaiya opened her mouth to say something comforting, but instead stumbled over nothing, clutching at her staff to keep upright, her head whipping around to look in the direction of the magical disturbance.
</p>
<p>
  "It's getting worse," she said, far more worried about this than she was about Christoph.
</p>
<p>
  "Let's go then," Christoph said, only waiting for Krank to scramble up his leg before starting to move in the direction the elf was looking, and they were on their way.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div><p>Amanaiya was both right and wrong in her estimate of how long it would take to reach the issue in the forest.</p>
<p>She was wrong because they started to find some strange things within a few hours of starting their trek, random blades of grass turned blue or pink, brightly colored frogs hopping around with little jackets and hats, colorful birds with little saddles flitting from one technicolored tree branch to another.</p>
<p>She was right because they had to travel a lot further to find the center of this ever-increasing strangeness. Entire acres of loam were missing, revealing dark, polished marble that the trees were growing straight out of without disturbing the flat plane of the forest floor, and the trees were constructed of strange brass-like metals with golden leaves. Strange multicolored mists that eddied and flowed like milk in water quickly surrounded them, parting occasionally to reveal entirely different landscapes. Neither Christoph nor Krank had ever seen the sea before, or the peak of a mountain in a blustering blizzard, but now with a passing breeze they could. And more, far stranger things besides, things that Amanaiya was very careful to keep them from going near.</p>
<p>"There's no coming back from those places," she said softly, gently barring Christoph's path with her staff before he could walk into a strange golden meadow under a blood-red sky. "Once you step through, the Way is Shut. Don't be tempted."</p>
<p>"Right... Yeah, nothing good ever comes from that stuff in stories..."</p>
<p>"Maybe not human stories," Krank said, watching a winding path amidst purple weeping willows fade back into the mist it had come from. "Goblin stories have lots of good things happen that way."</p>
<p>"Well, most human stories have goblins eating people in them," Christoph said as they started moving again, Amanaiya decidedly in the front now.</p>
<p>"Most human stories just want to hide the fact that people end up choosing to live with goblins rather than go home to their shitty villages."</p>
<p>"I find that more and more believable the more time I spend with you."</p>
<p>Eventually, the strange pathways and landscapes grew more and more infrequent, but the technicolor fog only grew thicker, until Christoph was having trouble seeing Amanaiya mere feet in front of him, the shifting sounds of his hooves striking the altered forest floor echoing weirdly in the hidden air.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, it stopped. The mist ended as if passing through a solid wall of shifting, ominous rainbows, and on the other side, a massive tree, twisted and gnarled, thicker than Christoph was long at its trunk, and in front of it, on a patch of perfectly normal looking grass, a ring of mushrooms.</p>
<p>A ring of mushrooms that looked like someone had gone in and kicked it around, several mushrooms knocked over and the grass scuffed up in several places.</p>
<p>"Well, that explains it," Amanaiya said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>"It does?" Christoph asked, clearly bewildered.</p>
<p>"Yer always goin' on about those stories," Krank said dismissively. "Didn't any of 'em mention fairy rings?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay, but what explains that?" he added, nodding towards Amanaiya as she started to disrobe, laying her things in a neat pile on the ground before kneeling just in front of the ring, stark naked.</p>
<p>"I have to perform a ritual to fix this before it gets any further out of control," the elf explained, laying her staff across her knees, and placing both hands atop it, palms resting on the wood while her fingers extended outwards. "Good neighbors, I beseech thee, please right the wrong that has happened here. Take of the offering as you see fit."</p>
<p>"Offering?" Christoph whispered to Krank.</p>
<p>"Usually you give fairies milk and stuff so they'll do things for you," she whispered back.</p>
<p>"So where's the milk?"</p>
<p>Before Krank could answer, Amanaiya let out a gasp, drawing both of their eyes back to her to find that she was no longer kneeling alone.</p>
<p>She had a dozen little people all over her, not one longer than his hand, from fingertip to the heel of his palm, and all of them stark naked. There were little winged men, little winged women, and little winged people somewhere in between in face and body, and all of them were trying to have sex with Amanaiya in various ways.</p>
<p>There were two fucking her nipples, one of them a svelte male, another appearing to be a buxom young lady, save for the cock she was thrusting in and out of the elf's breast, and two more were just groping the vast expanse of titflesh she had on display, forcing milk to squirt out all over the other's hips.</p>
<p>There were another two sharing her pussy, both of them having a very masculine likeness.</p>
<p>Around her face three hovered, all of them appearing female, taking turns riding a very eager elvish tongue.</p>
<p>The rest had commandeered her hands, riding her fingertips or thrusting into her grip.</p>
<p>And every single one of them was beauty personified, writ small, each one sharing a look of near mindless glee as they chattered to each other and had their way with the elf.</p>
<p>"This is... Confusingly arousing," Christoph said softly, not wanting to interrupt the proceedings in front of him.</p>
<p>"That's one way to put it," Krank agreed.</p>
<p>Before them, the fairies' revelry seemed to reach a fever pitch, and without warning, they vanished in a flash of light, leaving their elfin plaything to collapse to the floor, which was now restored to its proper foresty appearance.</p>
<p>The ring of mushrooms was also restored, and in it's center were a pair of swine in rut, draped with the tattered remains of clothing. The boar even had a pair of boots on his trotters.</p>
<p>"What's with the pigs?" Krank asked.</p>
<p>"Weren't you listening?" Amanaiya wanted softly from where she lay in the grass, finding herself in a warm patch of sunlight as she recuperated. "The Lords and Ladies were angry... Hoo, because a couple had made love right in the middle of a mushroom ring, so they were taken, and a part of the Good Lands took their place."</p>
<p>"Okay," Christoph said with a slow blink. "But what's with the pigs?"</p>
<p>Amanaiya just giggled, idly rubbing at her chest, smearing splatters of milk around.</p>
<p>"Time spent in fey wilds, surrounded by wild magic and at the mercy of petty fairies, can do strange things to folk..."</p>
<p>Christoph took a decided step back from the ring of mushrooms and the luxuriating elf, having had enough shape shifting thank you very much.</p>
<p>Krank, on the other hand, was looking at the amorous pigs with an appraising eye.</p>
<p>"Lotta meat on these two..."</p>
<p>"Absolutely <i>not</i>," Christoph said decisively, looking at her with horror. "They were people this morning, we aren't eating them!"</p>
<p>"They ain't people now!" She shot back.</p>
<p>"And how do you know that?"</p>
<p>"They woulda stopped fucking at some point, if they could still think!"</p>
<p>"'Tis but a transient state," Amanaiya cut in, stepping between them, fully dressed and only a little flushed for her efforts. "They will change back, eventually."</p>
<p>"Awwwww," Krank moaned. "I wanted bacon..."</p>
<p>"We aren't far from a small town," the elf said with a smile, patting the goblin on the head, and receiving a glare in return. "You can get fresh meat there, without the bloody business of butchery."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, fine," she grumbled, clambering up on to Christoph's back with a strong pout, before she suddenly looked thoughtful. "Wait, how close? Thought it was another two days travel away."</p>
<p>"And then we cut through the fey-enchanted woods," Amanaiya answered, just a touch smug as she started walking; something Christoph was grateful for, as the hogs were getting rather noisy. "Part of being the priestess of a nature god is having an excellent internal map, so I know we are currently less than a few hours away."</p>
<p>"This is the town with the wizard, yes?" Christoph asked, peeking over his shoulder as Krank got comfy.</p>
<p>"Yep, Orilon," she said, leaning back on a pack and folding her arms behind her head. "Small place, but it's on most local maps, unlike your little spit a' splinters and specism. Home of Richard the Purple, purveyor of the Arcane Arts, by all reports."</p>
<p>"Perhaps I shall see him as well," Amanaiya chimed in as she wove her way through the trees. "If he can help you two, he might be able to help me."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>True to her word, the trio breached the treeline just as the sun began to sink past the horizon, and across a small field was Orilon.<p>To Christoph it looked like a bustling metropolis of tightly packed buildings surrounded by high wooden walls to protect from raiders.</p>
<p>To Krank it was... Quaint. Small, but not tiny, a place to rest and resupply, maybe ply her trade in peace for a few days while they hunted down the purple wizard.</p>
<p>Needless to say, when they joined the main road to join the small, quickly moving crowd to get through the nearest gate they drew many eyes.</p>
<p>Krank didn't seem to care, still kicking back as she was on Christoph, Amanaiya was blushing, but managed to carry herself with grace, while Christoph himself was noticing every look that was aimed his way, his face bright red and his gait unsteady. This was different from being stared at by people he knew. Not one of these strangers was aware that he had been a normal young man just a few weeks ago, none of them thought he'd had sex with a married woman, they just saw a centaur with two beautiful women and drew their own conclusions.</p>
<p>This wasn't even the same kind of staring that happened in Plowman's Rest when a stranger came through, which was always full of suspicion and protectiveness, almost every glare silently asking when the subject would leave. But here? It was just straight curiosity.</p>
<p>By the time they passed through the gates, he had calmed down a decent amount. His cheeks were still a little red, but he wasn't stumbling every other step anymore.</p>
<p>"So," he said after the crowd thinned out a little and he didn't have to shout. "Where should we start looking for-"</p>
<p>He was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass, as a burly man flew through the window of a tavern they had been walking past, landing right in front of them.</p>
<p>"Who else thinks they got a bigger dick?!" roared a voice from inside, drawing the trios attention to a mountain of green muscle in the shape of an orcish woman l holding her arms apart in challenge to the entire tavern.</p>
<p>"Christoph does!" Krank shouted, catching the orc's attention immediately.</p>
<p>"Why?" Christoph whined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christoph gets some information, and a new direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And let me guess, the horse's ass over there is your Christoph?" The orc grinned around a pair of small up-jutting tusks, crossing her burly arms over her bountiful chest, easily hiding the leather wrap that held her breasts in place behind her muscles, giving the impression that she was naked.</p>
<p>"No-" Christoph started to deny.</p>
<p>"He sure is, ya tall green bitch!" Krank said with a laugh, hopping down to the ground and striding underneath the centaur. "And he's bigger than any orc ever was!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" She growled, reaching down between her thighs, where a leather loincloth hung from a belt of tiny bronze plates, and pulled it aside to brazenly reveal what had to be a solid foot of green cockmeat, still soft. "Beat this ponyboy, or beat me off, whichever you like!"</p>
<p>Judging by the dark color in her cheeks, it was a safe bet to say this orc was drunk, which also explained why she thought she could best someone with equine endowment in such a contest.</p>
<p>But Christoph was too tongue-tied to point this out, and Krank was too busy fondling him and grinning like a fool to care.</p>
<p>Amanaiya was just beet-red, staring slack-jawed at the orc even as the muscular woman gripped her girth and slowly started to stroke, causing her member to twitch and swell with every squeeze.</p>
<p>Naturally, Krank was matching her actions squeeze for stroke, and Christoph began to respond in kind. And of course, everyone in the tavern, and a quickly growing crowd, was watching with a similarly growing interest.</p>
<p>That was how everyone in the town of Orilon learned that while the orc was bigger than any of them, the centaur was much bigger than her.</p>
<p>"Holy shit," she said softly, still idly pumping her cock, leaning back against the bar with a pout. "That's not fair, I can't beat a horse!"</p>
<p>"You could beat off a horse." Krank supplied, along with a helpful two-handed demonstration, reveling in every pump of slick precum she coaxed out of poor Christoph's twitching cock and onto her face.</p>
<p>"Are you two done yet?" Amanaiya finally got the nerve to say, refusing to look anywhere but a vague upward direction. "We came here to find a wizard, not have an actual dick measuring contest!"</p>
<p>"You guys looking for Purple Dick?" asked the orc, perking right up and pushing herself off the bar and through the tavern crowd, erect cock swinging with every step and smacking more than one unfortunate in the face. "I know that loser! He's a fucking riot, what do you need him for?"</p>
<p>"Curses," Christoph said in a strained voice, letting out a yelp when Krank slapped the head of his cock. "Private matters!" He corrected himself, in a much higher strained voice.</p>
<p>"Just fer that I ain't finishin',"she hissed, stomping out from under him, leaving him stiff and dripping and emotionally torn. On the one hand, she wasn't molesting him in public anymore, but on the other hand he was painfully erect and receiving no help. He supposed he would just have to hope people elected not to stare...</p>
<p>"Old Purple Dick is great with curses," the orc shouted, now close enough to give Christoph's flank a hearty slap.</p>
<p>Rearing on instinct, Christoph made sure that in the staring election, the 'not' candidate lost by a landslide.</p>
<p>"Please don't do that," Christoph asked when he landed, though he doubted the orc heard him while she was doubled over in laughter.</p>
<p>"You're alright, ponyboy!" She said when she calmed down. "Call me Gortuk, I'll take you to Richard. Milk-drinker's probably still in his workshop."</p>
<p>"Why you helpin' us?" Krank asked, still pouty about Christoph ruining her fun with his big mouth. "You just hurled a man through a window an' now yer a tour guide?"</p>
<p>"One, I'm drunk," Gortuk began, counting off on her fingers. "Two, I'm a multi-faceted individual so I can do all kinds of stuff, and three... Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Fair enough," Krank shrugged before pointing up at the much taller orc. "But I'll be watching you."</p>
<p>"I won't apologize if you fall for me, then," the orc laughed, already striding off down the road, erection still swinging in the breeze.</p>
<p>"I don't think I like her," Amanaiya muttered as they all began to follow at a distance, Christoph feeling particularly uncomfortable as his own dick swung in the breeze, dearly wishing it would go down soon.</p>
<p>"But she knows where we need to go," he reminded her as the orc began to sing a rather raunchy tavern song. "And the sooner we see this wizard and get ourselves fixed, the sooner we can be done with all this."</p>
<p>"I'm lookin' forward to havin' more options than just you for fucking," Krank said with a sigh. "Not that yer a bad fuck or antyhin', but I kinda miss bein' on top, and not worryin' about size too much."</p>
<p>"I'd like to be able to wear smaller clothes again," Amanaiya joined in wistfully. "Or squeezing through small doors without moaning like a slut."</p>
<p>"I miss being able to fit through doors," Christoph added. "And pants."</p>
<p>"Bet pants were a lot easier when ya weren't tryin' he hide three feet a' cock," the goblin giggled.</p>
<p>"Also when I only had two legs."</p>
<p>"Well... Yeah but that ain't as funny," she grumbled, even as Amanaiya stifled a giggle behind her hand.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>Poor naive Christoph had been expecting a mysterious tower, nevermind the fact that no building in Orilon had appeared to be taller than three stories when they saw it from a distance, so he was rather disappointed when they found what appeared to be a nice little house on the edge of the residential district. While it appeared plain and unadorned on the outside, the entryway was just as boring.<p>Granted, Christoph could only see a little ways in past the door since the scruffy looking teenager who'd opened it had taken one look at the centaur's massive hooves and refused to let him in, citing their master's preference for unscuffed floors before letting the other two inside.</p>
<p>Gortuk had elected to wait outside with Christoph, but when he asked her why, she just snickered and told him he would see as soon as the other two managed to convince the wizard to come out and have a look at him.</p>
<p>This, as it turned out, took no time at all, the door opening again scant minutes after closing behind Krank's wide rump, revealing the much less pleasant sight of a doughy, pale-skinned man in a stained purple robe.</p>
<p>"Gortuk!" he snarled, though it came out closer to a whine. "How many times have I told you to stop bringing your conquests over here?"</p>
<p>"Oy!" came Krank's voice from somewhere behind the man's robes, her tone matched perfectly by the look of indignation on Amanaiya's face over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I don't care that you actually like your curse," he went on, ignoring the women behind him. "So stop trying to rub it in my face! It wasn't even my idea and you know it, so go harass the damn silk merchant. He's the one who paid for it, after all."</p>
<p>His brief tirade now complete, he turned his eyes to the centaur and paused.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"Gortuk said you knew about curses?" Christoph said, phrasing it like a question as he pointed to the orc.</p>
<p>"I've some knowledge in the field, yes," he answered, tucking his hands into the ends of his sleeves as he stood a little straighter, coughing lightly to clear his throat.</p>
<p>"Who did you want cursed?"</p>
<p>"Oh no," Christoph shook his head. "We're actually looking to have some curses removed."</p>
<p>"What curses?" Gortuk asked suddenly, turning her smirk at the wizard into a look of confusion at the three she had led to him.</p>
<p>"Hmm," the wizard turned on the spot slowly, surveying first Christoph, then Amanaiya, then Krank. "Yes, I see. The three of you are all bespelled... Let me fetch my book, can't have hoof marks all over my floors. SAN!"</p>
<p>At his shout, the scruffy assistant (who was standing right next to him) almost jumped.</p>
<p>"Get the big book," the wizard continued, sending his assistant scurrying back inside.</p>
<p>"I thought you only knew like five spells," Gortuk commented idly, scratching at her thigh. Thankfully, her hardon had gone down, allowing her loincloth to keep her decent again.</p>
<p>"WHAT!?" Krank shouted, shoving her way past his annoyingly-voluminous robes to get in front of him and glare properly. "What kind of chartreuse-charlatan are you!?"</p>
<p>"I assure you, madam, I am no charlatan," the wizard huffed. "I am a specialist."</p>
<p>"And what do you specialize in?" Amanaiya asked, far more calm than Krank, but still clearly unhappy with this revelation.</p>
<p>"Curses of a humbling, and embarrassing nature, relating to the genitals."</p>
<p>"He's a dick wizard," Gortuk clarified, receiving a glare from the wizard. "He's the reason I had the biggest dick in town until you three trotted up and made me look shrimpy."</p>
<p>"Yes," the dick wizard agreed through clenched teeth. "For some reason, Gortuk here has been seducing people for three weeks straight all over town-"</p>
<p>"Some reason, he says," Gortuk muttered.</p>
<p>"And when she had her way with the silk merchant's wife, he came to me and demanded that I do something to stop her. I figured, since she was a woman, simply altering her equipment would bring her to an embarrassed halt. If anything, she's fucking them even faster now."</p>
<p>"Really can't thank you enough for that, Dick."</p>
<p>"Richard," he corrected, clearly having gone over this before. "Business has been terrible since then."</p>
<p>"I have... A lot of questions about all of this," Christoph said, cutting between the pair. "But mostly, can you lift our curses?"</p>
<p>"We will see, young centaur."</p>
<p>"Man, actually," Christoph corrected.</p>
<p>"Got that right," Krank muttered, glancing up at his still half-mast erection.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Richard gave him a closer look. "You sure?"</p>
<p>"His curse is very subtle to the magical senses," Amanaiya explained.</p>
<p>"Not the regular senses though," Krank quipped.</p>
<p>"You're right," the wizard murmured, moving closer to Christoph and squinting as he looked him up and down. "I can see there's something off about you... But I can't quite see what."</p>
<p>"I couldn't even sense anything amiss," Amanaiya supplied.</p>
<p>"You, being a priestess, are not so attuned as a practitioner of the arcane," Richard dismissed her with a wave of his hand, not even looking at her.</p>
<p>"Rude," she muttered, moving to stand next to Christoph instead of lingering behind Richard.</p>
<p>It was at that moment that San returned, carrying a tome as wide as their shoulders, and almost as long as their torso, handing it off with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Good, now, let's see..." Richard mused as he took the book and started flipping through the pages, mumbling to himself all the while. "Two transformations, plus whatever's going on with the goblin..."</p>
<p>"What are the odds he actually knows what he's doing?" Krank whispered to Gortuk.</p>
<p>"Like, zero," she whispered back. "If it ain't related to dick or jizz, Richard's almost useless."</p>
<p>"I knew magic cum was a thing," she said, pumping her fist.</p>
<p>"All seed is magical," Richard sighed, closing the book and handing it back to San, who buckled under the weight before wobbling back inside. "From a dandelion puff to dragon ejaculate. I study such things as a hobby."</p>
<p>"Because dick magic is so much more respectable as a specialty," Gortuk snorted.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"Well?" Krank interrupted before they could get back to bickering.</p>
<p>"Well what?" Richard snapped.</p>
<p>"Can you lift our curses?" Christoph reminded him.</p>
<p>"Well... No."</p>
<p>"Ugh, this whole trip has been a waste of time!" Krank almost screamed.</p>
<p>"Not quite," Richard corrected her. "I want to run a few tests, if you don't mind. Depending on what I find, I should be able to help you better understand your curses and point you in the right direction, at the very least."</p>
<p>"Well, we don't have anything better to do," Christoph shrugged. "But only if I can come inside."</p>
<p>"Very well. SAN!" the wizard turned just as San came back outside. "Fetch every rug in the building and lay them out in the workshop, I won't have scuffs ruining my circles!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>Christoph was allowed to come inside as soon as there was a rug-lined path for him to take, and perhaps out of spite, or just the thought of being allowed inside after several weeks, he didn't even wait for permission, instead pushing his way inside as soon as he saw the carpet laid down in the entryway, having to pause to allow San time to put more rugs in front of him.<p>Inside the workshop proper, it was clear that the building hadn't been intended for use as anything other than a house when it was built, as evidenced by the many support beams that would normally frame walls dividing rooms, walls which had been knocked down in the name of creating the largest possible uninterrupted sections of floor. On that floor many things were carefully carved and lacquered over, runes and sigils and concentric circles covered in arcane symbolism.</p>
<p>"For someone who knows a handful of spells you got a complex setup in here, Dick," Gortuk, of all people, said with an appreciative whistle.</p>
<p>"<i>Richard<i>, and yes, yes I do," he replied, standing next to a long table covered with so much equipment as to be an alchemist's wet dream. "You would be amazed what my admittedly limited repertoire requires to pull off as flawlessly as I do."</i></i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
"Flawless is right," Gortuk snorted, patting her crotch. "The dick I sprouted works like a dream!"
</p>
<p>
"Precisely," he said through clenched teeth, still clearly peeved that she enjoyed her punishment so very much. "At any rate, let us begin with the most intriguing case."
</p>
<p>
He turned towards Christoph and paused again, mouth opening and closing softly.
</p>
<p>
  "Christoph," the centaur supplied helpfully, realizing that there hadn't been any introductions. He continued by pointing out his companions, so as to avoid further slowdowns. "The goblin is Krank, and the elf is Amanaiya."
</p>
<p>
  "Yes, excellent, I am Richard the Purple, resident wizard of Orilon, at your service," he said with a quick and sloppy bow. "Now, if you would be so good as to approach the table here, Christoph?"
</p>
<p>
  Christoph, ever the respectful young man, did as he was bidden, only to let out a gasp as he came to a stop quite suddenly, about a foot away from the table.
</p>
<p>
  "Wassamatter?" Krank asked.
</p>
<p>
 "He has simply crossed the threshold of a little spell of my own division," Richard explained as Christoph let out a groan, his face as red as a beet. "You see, much can be told of an individual from their seed. Everything from their health to their diet to their habits, all deduced from seed."
</p>
<p>
  "Please stop saying <i>seed</i>," Christoph muttered, his hips twitching as an invisible force started to stroke his previously flagging cock, dragging him back to full arousal, much to all viewers' delight. Except maybe Gortuk, who looked almost angry at the sight of that fat horsecock bobbing in the air, being milked by nothing. "You could have asked me nicely."
</p>
<p>
  "I feel it's more honest if the process starts less... Clinically," he said.
</p>
<p>
  "You just like springing it on people and you know it, perv," Gortuk accused with a smirk.
</p>
<p>
  "Shut up."
</p>
<p>
  "I woulda helped," Krank said, a mixture of grumpy at not being the one to play with that cock, and very turned one at the sight of thick ropes of clear precum oozing from the tip and dripping to the floor in fat sticky strands, each landing with an audible <b>splat</b> on the carpet below. "Nevermind, I wouldn't have shared a drop..."
</p>
<p>
 "Always nice to be appreciated," Christoph muttered, the butt of his spear grinding into the rug beneath him as he grunted with pleasure, the invisible spell going from simple, if exquisite, stroking, to a powerful suction, causing his entire upper body to seize in response. "H-holy fuck!"
</p>
<p>
  "Don't be shy, young man," Richard said with the casualness of a healer dealing with a young patient. "We're all adults here."
</p>
<p>
  "Oh-ohhhh <i>gods</i>, oh fuck-!" he continued, his body rocking into the wonderful sensations below.
</p>
<p>
  "Fuck, I'm kinda jealous now," Gortuk said, her smirk turning into something a little more smoldering as her loincloth began to rise.
</p>
<p>
  "There's nothing I need to know about you, Gortuk," Richard said with an exasperated sigh. "You'll have to pay a fee for this kind of treatment."
</p>
<p>
  "Does the Red Lantern know you charge?"
</p>
<p>
  "I do know how to cast a fireball, you know."
</p>
<p>
  "Do it, you won't."
</p>
<p>
  "Please shut up!" Christoph grunted, his face shifting back and forth between tense and slack. "I'm... Trying to do something here..."
</p>
<p>
  "Fucking hell that's hot," Krank sigh softly, her coveralls having been surreptitiously unzipped so she could play with herself, one hand groping her chest through her undershirt, the other shoved between her thighs to tease her clit.
</p>
<p>
  "Krank, that's indecent," Amanaiya hissed, even as she found her eyes continuously being dragged back to Christoph's twitching shaft, her free hand gently brushing against her chest through her robes while the other was subconsciously sliding up and down her staff.
</p>
<p>
  "Shouldn't be long now," Richard said cheerfully, moving to adjust something on the table. "Just need to make sure we have room for the excess... Don't want any repeats of that fiasco with farmer Delbarne, eh San? San?"
</p>
<p>
  He turned to find his assistant just staring, slack jawed at Christoph's cock as it let out a particularly strong spurt of precum.
</p>
<p>
  "SAN!"
</p>
<p>
  "Yes sir!" San practically squealed, jumping to Richard's side, moving with the ease of someone who had been doing this sort of thing for years.
</p>
<p>
  It didn't take much longer before Christoph was actively thrusting into the spell, eyes closed as countless things ran through his mind, from the familiar feeling of Krank's elastic goblin cunt, to fantasies about Amanaiya's incredible tits. Even Gortuk made an appearance, her thick, green fuckpole stretching out his own ass after he got the curse lifted...
</p>
<p>
  Hell maybe before, she was tall enough.
</p>
<p>
  "Gonna-! Fucking-!" Christoph strained, his thrusts coming faster and faster.
</p>
<p>
  As he let out a strangled yell of release, thrusting one final time into the unseen lover that was the spell, his heavy sack pulled tight to the base of his sheath and he came. This was a unique scenario for everyone involved, except perhaps Richard. Christoph had never cum outside of anyone since his transformation, and none of his companions had ever watched him cum before. Unfortunately for them, they didn't get to see the kind of mess he could make, but instead got to watch as his thick spunk was caught in a ball-like shape less than an inch away from the straining flare of his shaft, and teleported elsewhere.
</p>
<p>
  It took a moment for them to realize that 'elsewhere' meant a massive alembic made of near-flawless glass, quickly filling it to the top. Richard spent the entire orgasm staring at it, one hand held up, poised to snap, and when the fluid level reached a small line marked on the glass, snap he did, causing the cum to begin filling a second, smaller container, and from there another of similar size. Three more times he had to snap before the farmhand finally stopped, panting, shaking on his hooves.
</p>
<p>
  "M-maybe... Tone it down... In the future," he said softly, stumbling away from the table until his shoulder found a wall to lean on. "Oh I'm gonna die..."
</p>
<p>
 "Get the man some water, San," Richard said absently as he began to study Christoph's cum. All present watched as he took one clay vessel of glue-thick sperm and poured a dribble of periwinkle blue... something into it, stirring it with a metal rod for the barest moment before it started to froth energetically. "Well then! There is powerful magic at work on you, which we all already knew... Let's see if we can't learn anything specific!"
</p>
<p>
  Once the bubbling had subsided, Richard scraped off the foam with his stirring rod and flicked it away before he began to pour off portions into several bowls.
</p>
<p>
  "We'll start by running a series of basic tests..."
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>Later, long after the sun had set, the wizard had completed his basic tests, and his advanced tests, and several more esoteric tests that didn't seem to make any sense at all, as well as several questions about Christoph and his first few days as a quadruped, the last unused drop of centaur spunk turned pink, and Richard gave a thoughtful hum.<p>"Alright, wizard," Krank grumbled, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed under her bust. "Yer all outta jizz, what's the verdict?"</p>
<p>"Technically speaking," Richard said with a polite cough. "The spell isn't a curse, per say."</p>
<p>"What?" Christoph had been leaning against a wall, even his eager attentiveness to learn more about his condition having given way to boredom, and he jumped upright at the unexpected answer.</p>
<p>"Well, the Third Magical Convergence defined curses as non-consensual enchantment, removable only via specific conditions set by the caster."</p>
<p>There was a moment where the entire room just looked at the wizard.</p>
<p>"And!?" Christoph broke that silence with the force of a brick through a window.</p>
<p>"And from what I can glean, your transformation is the result of an action on your part, you did something that the spell was coded to perceive as consent which caused it to activate," Richard continued, starting to sweat. "You said you broke something, right? A small hollow statue? That was likely some kind of magical artifact, a-"</p>
<p>"No shit, Merlin," Krank muttered, drawing a giggle from Amanaiya.</p>
<p>"-a container for the spell," the wizard soldiered on, only a sudden wrinkle between his eyebrows showing he had heard her. "By breaking it, and releasing the magic therein, you technically agreed to be its subject."</p>
<p>"... So?" Christoph prompted.</p>
<p>"So there is no specific lifting mechanism for the spell."</p>
<p>"So I'm stuck like this?" One of his hooves stamped particularly hard on the rugs below, causing Richard to actually since.</p>
<p>"I never said that! Only that there isn't some random thing you need to do like lick a unicorn or father triplets on a mare or anything. All you need to do is find someone of significant power to reverse it."</p>
<p>"Oh well, that sounds simple enough, " Krank mused, not without a healthy dose of suspicion.</p>
<p>"In most circumstances it would be," Richard replied, prompting a groan from the centaur. "But in this case it's such a thorough transformation that it will take an incredible amount of power and skill. Off the top of my head, I only know of one mortal spellcaster who fits the bill. Belacose the Green."</p>
<p>He spoke the name with such reverence and awe that Christoph was surprised the candles around the room didn't choose that moment to gutter dramatically.</p>
<p>"Who?" Gortuk asked, speaking up for the first time in hours from where she lay on the floor, having just woken from a nap.</p>
<p>"Belacose? The Green wizard?" Richard explained, pouting a little at the complete lack of reaction. "The greatest living practitioner of the arcane arts?"</p>
<p>"I lived on a farm until a few weeks ago," Christoph pointed out.</p>
<p>"Goblins don't pay attention to human politics," Krank added.</p>
<p>"I've heard of him, I think," Amanaiya said, mostly to herself as she tapped her chin in thought.</p>
<p>"I just don't give a shit," Gortuk threw out, stretching from her spot on the floor with a groan.</p>
<p>"I'm surrounded by magical philistines," Richard sighed to himself. "Look, the point is, Belacose is your best bet in getting all of you turned back to normal."</p>
<p>"Even us?" Amanaiya asked, morning to herself and Krank.</p>
<p>"Yes, given that the enchantments on you are relatively simple, I'm sure he can figure something out."</p>
<p>"You didn't even examine us!" The goblin pointed out.</p>
<p>"I don't need to, your spells are hardly subtle," Richard explained with a dismissive sniff. "Anyone with any amount of training can just look at you and spot them, and anyone with the sheer magical might of Belacose could lift your curses with a snap of his fingers."</p>
<p>"Where can we find this Belacose guy?" Christoph interrupted before they got any further off track.</p>
<p>"He travels far," Richard answered. "And often. Last I heard, he was in Ahad, a city on the coast. Head west until you hit the mountains, then go south until you find the end of the range, then just loop around to the north and you'll be there. After that, you will have to figure out where to look on your own."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that's where I'm going next then," Christoph said with a small shrug, which on his broad shoulders wasn't small at all.</p>
<p>"Where <i>we're</i> going," Krank corrected him, giving his side a light smack. "Got no reason not to come with at this point, since Purple Dick over here-"</p>
<p>"<i><b>Richard</b></i>!"</p>
<p>"-couldn't do anything useful."</p>
<p>"I'm also included in that 'we,'" Amanaiya interjected, tapping the butt of her staff on the ground to punctuate. "Vilú bade us meet, I'm sure of it, so this must be their will."</p>
<p>Christoph turned to look at Gortuk as she stood up, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Recent events had made certain things expected, after all.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I'll come too," she shrugged.</p>
<p>"Why?" Richard asked. "I thought you loved your curse."</p>
<p>"I do," she explained. "But I wanna be the biggest cock-swinging mortal around, so that means I gotta make sure ponyboy over here finds the green guy."</p>
<p>"Your altruism is astounding," Richard grumbled. "You can all leave now, we're done here."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, oh great and powerful <i>Jizzard</i>," the Orc laughed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*</p>
</div>That night, Gortuk took them to the inn she was staying at, which happened to have a decent sized stable attached. It was there they spent most of their night, the three telling the orc their stories, brief as they were, before she shared her own.<p>"I was part of this travelling mercenary company, see?" she explained over a mug of ale that she had managed to bribe the innkeeper into serving them in the stable. "Small thing, five people and a wagon, rode around the land taking strange missions and mundane ones too. Anything from clearing giant rats out of the sewers under Spearpoint to escorting some princeling to Kerpar."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you with them now?" Christoph asked, eating his second plate of food in ten minutes.</p>
<p>"They ditched ya, didn't they?" Krank supplied, picking her teeth with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Nah, I left them. Didn't like how they kept complaining about my sex life."</p>
<p>"Somehow I'm not surprised," Amanaiya sighed over a steaming cup of tea.</p>
<p>"I mean, none of them complained during the act, but I guess it was more about how I was tanking their reputation every time we went into a town. Too many broken marriages. Gods above, I love slamfucking married folk."</p>
<p>"Women?" Christoph asked.</p>
<p>"And men," she said with a leer. "It's all fun to me. Anyway, after our most recent mission wrapped up, I felt it best we separate, then I kept myself entertained for a few weeks before Dick got paid to improve me, and here we are."</p>
<p>"Amazing," Christoph said, a mix of admiration and embarrassment on his face. "An adventurer, a professional one!"</p>
<p>"You know it, kid," Gortuk said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Murder hobo," Krank muttered into her own mug, causing Amanaiya to almost spit her tea.</p>
<p>"If the price is right!"</p>
<p>"You know, we have a destination, we have a quest, and we have a party," Amanaiya said. "We're something of an adventuring troupe ourselves!"</p>
<p>"An elvish priestess, a goblin... Uhh..." Gortuk trailed off, vaguely waving her hand in Krank's direction.</p>
<p>"Artificer," Krank supplied.</p>
<p>"Yeah that, a centaur farmboy, and an orcish warrior. I've been in worse-balanced parties."</p>
<p>"Do we need a name?" Christoph asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Technically, no, unless you're trying to get hired or make a guild or something," Gortuk explained.</p>
<p>"Did you have an idea?" Amanaiya asked, giving Christoph a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Well..."</p>
<p>"Gortuk's Girls!" The orc shouted.</p>
<p>"No," Krank vetoed flatly.</p>
<p>"Lame."</p>
<p>"I was thinking..."</p>
<p>"Ooh!" Amanaiya interrupted. " Vilú's Vagabonds!"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," Krank vetoed again, not even looking at the elf as she sipped from her mug. "Don't care about Vilú and we ain't hobos."</p>
<p>"I was actually thinking of the Curse Club?" Christoph finally managed to get out.</p>
<p>"Cute, kid," Gortuk chuckled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I don't think it would stick," Krank added. "Not serious enough."</p>
<p>"What about the Cursed Companions?" He tried.</p>
<p>"Now that has potential..." Amanaiya hummed thoughtfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>